New Enemies, New Alliances, Love Rekindled
by Ian K
Summary: Crossover between Roswell and Stargate SG-1. Alternate Universe for both shows. Alex Whitman returns to Roswell as an Air Force officer, begins a romance with Isabel, and finds trouble of the alien kind that new allies will have to come together to defeat
1. Default Chapter

New Enemies, New Alliances, Love Rekindled  
  
By: Ian K.  
  
Summary: Ok, folks, prepare for an alternate universe story, that is also a crossover between Roswell and Stargate SG-1. In terms of Roswell events, here's what's different:  
-Max and Liz end up together and married.  
-Tess turns out to be good, and falls in love with and marries Kyle  
-Maria and Michael have been on again/off again in a relationship  
-Alex didn't die, and didn't go to Sweden. Instead, he and Isabel ended when she started going with the geologist, and he was heartbroken. Alex went to the Air Force Academy, became an officer, and his technical abilities got him assigned to Stargate Command.   
-No one went to Antar, and the war with the Skins is unresolved.  
-Isabel never changed her hair color and style. I don't like her Season 3 look.  
In Stargate SG-1, the big difference is that Daniel Jackson didn't die, but Jonas Quinn works on one of the SG teams and does make an appearance.  
This story is going to be about Alex and Isabel finally finding love, because I read the spoilers for upcoming episodes and didn't like the fact that they don't end up together. That occurs in the middle of the collision of universes as new alliances are formed to face foes from both shows.  
  
Note: I am a recent convert to Roswell fandom, thanks to the re-runs on the Sci-Fi Channel, so I am really inventing a lot of things as I go with the plot. I have written fanfics for other shows before, and decided to write this one because I really wanted to do a story about Alex and Isabel getting together, and I haven't seen a fanfic crossing over Roswell with Stargate SG-1. I thought the two shows mixing would be really cool. I hope everyone enjoys it.  
  
***************************  
Chapter One: Reunion  
  
*  
He sat at the conference room table, sort of oblivious to what was going. Too lost in his own thoughts, when he was called upon to speak, he didn't respond at first. This brought about a more firm entreaty for a response.  
  
"Lt. Whitman!" said General Hammond, calmly but firmly. "Are we boring you here?"  
  
"Um, sir," said Lt. Alex Whitman. "Sir, I'm sorry. I was...I'm sorry, sir, what was the question again?"  
  
"Did you find anything that would give you some clue as to how the alien device on P3X447 would work?" repeated General Hammond.  
  
"None, sir," said Alex. "Dr. Barrows went over all of the cartouches repeatedly, and I examined what he translated. It only refers to the weapon, but nothing about how it works."  
  
"That would be in keeping with what we know about the Goa'uld," said Major Richard Ambrose. "They don't exactly leave technical specs around. Teal'c has also confirmed that the Goa'uld don't even reveal how their technology works to their own Jaffa warriors. It kind of destroys their impressions of being gods."  
  
"I see," said Hammond. "Well, better luck next time, I suppose. At any rate, SG-8, you are on stand down. All four of you have liberty for the next week. Enjoy. Dismissed."  
  
The four members of SG-8, one of twelve teams that operated at the United States Air Forces' super secret Stargate Command, stood and saluted, as General Hammond left the briefing room. The job of the Stargate Command (or SGC) was to travel to other worlds using the alien device called a Stargate, discovered in Egypt in the 1920's. Several years ago, the Air Force figured out how to operate it, and sent a team to another world, where they made their first encounter with an alien race called the Goa'uld. In ancient times, the Go'auld enslaved humans as hosts for their kind, and as laborers, and transplanted them on many other worlds, until humans on Earth rebelled against them and buried the gate. Now, the members of the SGC work to destroy the power of the Go'auld System Lords, with the help of off world allies they have made along the way.  
  
"Boy, oh, boy," said Sergeant Reynolds. "Its been four months since I've had a liberty. I can't wait to get to the beach! How about you, Dr. Barrows?"  
  
"Me, oh no, I'm going to an archeologists conference," he replied. "I haven't been in a couple of years, and want to touch base with some of my colleagues. Though, granted, it will be awkward, considering I can't tell them what I've been doing these past four years."  
  
"What about you, Lieutenant?" asked Reynolds.  
  
"I'm going home," said Alex. "To New Mexico, to see my folks and some...friends."  
  
"Lieutenant, stay a moment will you," said Major Ambrose. "Gentlemen, if you could excuse us."  
  
Sergeant Reynolds and Dr. Barrows exited the conference room, leaving the remaining two members of SG-8 behind. Ambrose looked at Alex with a concerned expression.  
  
"You okay, Whitman?" asked Ambrose. "You seemed distracted during the briefing. Hammond had to call on you to respond twice, and wasn't happy about it. That's not like you. What is it?"  
  
"Oh, its just..."began Alex. "It will be the first time I will have been home in several years. I'm just...nervous. I apologize, sir. My word, it will never happen again."  
  
Ambrose smiled. "Good enough," he said. "I'll be sure to let the General know how you've been working your tail off recently with Major Carter on that Naqueda Reactor Project, and with off world missions. You need the rest. I'm sure he'll accept that as an explanation. He knows you're a good officer, and a good scientist."  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Alex.   
  
"Dismissed," said Ambrose.  
  
Alex saluted, then turned and left the conference room. As he did, Alex once again pondered what was really distracting him about going home. It had nothing to do with the time he had been away. Well, maybe a little. But, it had more to do with who he would see when he got back there.  
  
**  
Life went on in normal fashion in the small town of Roswell, New Mexico, where a group of friends were having lunch at the local Crashdown Diner. Though the day might be normal, and the town might look normal, things around Roswell tended to be anything but normal. Especially for this particular group of friends who had known each other since High School.   
  
"So, Liz," said Michael. "Have you got our boy Max here sitting down and picking out china patterns, or wallpapers yet?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, that will be the day," said Max.  
  
"Like we can afford china," said Liz. "We're still trying to find a nice house for the two of us, and the baby."  
  
"That place on the other side of town didn't work out?" asked Maria.  
  
"No, too expensive," said Max. "Besides, it kind of gave me the creeps."  
  
"You, the creeps," said Maria. "This is from a guy who can heal people by touching them and move objects with thought. I can't believe any of us find anything weird anymore."  
  
They all chuckled at the joke, referring to the fact that the two young men at the table were alien/human hybrids. As they continued to talk, Maria spotted a young man coming into the diner wearing a blue Air Force dress uniform. Military and government types always made the group nervous, considering their past run ins with such men. But Maria's worries were quickly dispelled when she saw the man take off his garrison cap, and she could more clearly see who it was.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" yelled Maria, who got up and ran up to her old friend, Alex Whitman. She flung herself into his arms, and jumped up and down. "ALEX! I can't believe it!"  
  
Liz, Max, and Michael joined Maria in greeting their old friend, with Liz giving him a firm hug, and the two guys hand shakes and pats on the back.  
  
"I can't believe it!" said Liz. "Look at you! In that uniform, you don't...you don't..."  
  
"Look like the geek you used to know," said Alex.  
  
"Come on, you were never a geek," said Maria.  
  
"More like a dwebe," said Michael.  
  
"Thanks a lot," said Alex with a smirk.  
  
"Come on, sit down, we were just having lunch," said Max.  
  
"I haven't even been home yet, actually," said Alex. "I was just driving by, saw you all in the window, and decided to come in and say hi. I should really be getting home to see my folks."  
  
"Come on, they can wait a little while longer!" said Maria. "Get over here! We haven't seen you in four years!"  
  
"Alright," said Alex. "For a while."  
  
They all sat down at the table, and ordered Alex a cheeseburger. In the meantime, Max, Michael, Liz, and Maria, began to bombard Alex with questions.  
  
"So, how's life in the wild blue yonder?" asked Michael.  
  
"I'm not a pilot, so I couldn't tell you," said Alex.  
  
"So, what are you doing?" asked Max.  
  
"I'm working with radio telescopes and deep space telemetry," said Alex.  
  
"Oh, sounds...fun," said Maria, with an insincere smile.  
  
"Actually, its pretty fascinating stuff," said Alex with a knowing smile. "But I understand how dull it must seem to someone who doesn't work in the field." Of course, part of Alex's smile was knowing that his friends had no clue that his REAL job was to travel to other planets through the Stargate. Of course, he couldn't tell them.  
  
"Well, you always were into that technical stuff," said Michael.  
  
"I have to say, the Air Force has done you good, from what I can see," said Liz.   
  
"Why, thank you, ma'm," said Alex in a playful tone. Then, he decided to broach a topic he had been dying to talk about, but was unsure about how to proceed. He went with the direct approach. "So, how's Isabel? She joining you for lunch?"  
  
"No, she's spending the day with Mom," said Max.  
  
"Oh," said Alex. "I...heard, about her breakup with that guy. What's his name? Jessie?"  
  
"Yeah, he turned out to be a total jerk," said Maria. "Good thing she didn't marry him like she had planned."  
  
"Hey, you still carrying a torch for her?" asked Michael. "Its been like...eight years, man. I hope you've moved on."  
  
"Moved on, yes," said Alex. "Given up hope...well, let's just say I haven't found anyone yet who comes close to Isabel."  
  
"Look, Alex," said Max. "I like you. You know that. But...just play it careful around Isabel. She's still trying to get over the whole thing with Jessie. I don't want to see her get hurt again. Or you."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt her," said Alex.  
  
"So, have you...kept the secret?" asked Michael.  
  
"What, that you're a woman trapped in a man's body?" asked Alex in a dead pan reply.  
  
Everyone laughed. Michael smirked. "You've grown wit," he replied. "Hmm, don't like it. So, the question..."  
  
"Answer is no," said Alex. "You know me. I'm good at keeping a secret." Very good, as a matter of fact.   
  
They continued to talk for a while, and had lunch. Afterwards, Alex bid his friends goodbye, and headed for the car. When he stepped out the door, and put on his garrison cap, he saw two women getting out of a nearby car. Alex froze dead in his tracks when he saw that it was Isabel and her Mother.  
  
He stood there like he was in a daze, seeing her beautiful blonde hair, gorgeous eyes, and angelic features that always captivated him so. In Alex's eyes, Isabel was the perfect woman, and always would be.   
  
Isabel didn't see the man staring at her at first. She was talking to her Mom, as they headed for the door to the diner. But then, Isabel cast a glance ahead of her, and saw Alex. She didn't recognize him at first because of the Air Force uniform. When she did, Isabel froze. Her Mother stopped also, and looked in the direction that Isabel was staring in.  
  
"Oh, my goodness!" said Mrs. Evans. "Alex Whitman, is that you?"  
  
Alex came forward. "Yes, ma'm," he said. "Good to see you, Mrs. Evans."  
  
"And you," she replied. "My goodness, your Mother must be so proud of you. Lieutenant Alex Whitman! Oh, I got the rank right, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, you did," said Alex. He then turned to Isabel. "Hello, Isabel."  
  
"Hi," she said, with a small smile. "I can't believe it's....it's been a long time."  
  
"Too long," said Alex.  
  
"Well, I'll go on in and get a table," said Mrs. Evans. "You two go ahead and talk for a minute."  
  
The older woman went into the diner, leaving the two younger people standing and staring at each other. Neither of them was sure what to say.  
  
"You look...beautiful," said Alex.  
  
"Thanks, so do you," said Isabel. "I mean, you look...so different, so handsome, in that uniform. Not that you didn't before....oh, never mind. I'm not doing this well, am I?"  
  
"You're doing fine," said Alex. "So, I...heard, what happened, with your fiancée. I'm sorry."  
  
"No you're not," said Isabel with a smile.  
  
"Okay, I'm not sorry you two split," said Alex. "But I am sorry you got hurt."  
  
"Well, I'd better be getting in."  
  
"Listen, Isabel," said Alex. "My parents are...expecting me to be home for dinner tonight. But, I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tomorrow night. Just friends, no date, just...dinner. What do you say?"  
  
"Alex, I don't know," said Isabel. "I just..."  
  
"Never mind, forget I asked," said Alex, with a smile. "It probably...wouldn't have been..."  
  
"Wait," said Isabel. "I...changed my mind. Dinner sounds...good."  
  
"Okay," said Alex. "Great. I'll pick you up...about 6 o'clock tomorrow. Where are you living now?  
  
"At my Mothers," said Isabel. "Six o'clock sounds fine. Well, I'd better..."  
  
"Right," said Alex.  
  
Isabel went into the diner, and Alex watcher her until she was inside. Then, he turned around, and smiled to himself.   
  
***  
That evening, Isabel, Max, and Liz, were all having dinner together at the latter two's small apartment. The others were off doing other things, so it was just the three of them. Throughout the dinner, Max and Liz could both see that Isabel was distracted, and both suspected what the cause of that distraction was-a certain old friend turned Air Force Lieutenant who walked back into her life today.  
  
"So," said Max, "it was great seeing Alex again, huh Isabel?"  
  
"Huh, oh...yeah. He looks...great," replied Isabel.  
  
"Great," said Liz. "I'll say. I don't know what they feed those guys in the Air Force, but he is looking mighty buff."  
  
"Oh, and just how closely were you checking?" asked Max with mock concern.  
  
"Now, now, don't get jealous," said Liz. "I may be married, but my bat radar isn't exactly deactivated when it comes to recognizing when a guy is...built."  
  
"Yeah, he is, isn't he?" commented Isabel, with a smile. "He looks good in that uniform too. His whole...manner, about him. He's so...mature, handsome, confident...and I could swear his muscles are bigger..."  
  
"Um, Earth to Isabel," said Max. "Are you okay? It sounds like you are having a waking fantasy over there."  
  
"Oh, no...I mean...I'm just distracted," said Isabel. "Nervous. We're having dinner tomorrow night."  
  
Max and Liz froze, the latter stopping her fork full of food before it reached her mouth. "Dinner?" asked Liz. "You and Alex have a date?"  
  
"That was fast," said Max.  
  
"Its not a date," insisted Isabel. "We just want to get reacquainted."  
  
"Uh-huh," said Liz. "So, it's just going to be the two of you?"  
  
"Yeah," said Isabel. "I mean...Alex and I were friends, close friends. And he just walked out of my life seven years ago, to go into the Air Force."  
  
"Yeah, after you told him you weren't interested in him...in that way," said Max.  
  
"And I wasn't, then," said Isabel.  
  
"Then?" asked Max and Liz together. "Are you saying that's changed?" asked Liz.  
  
"I don't know," said Isabel with consternation. "I just...my life was so...confused at that time. We had just found out our purpose for being...alive. The Skins came to Roswell. Now, there are new complications, with what happened between Jessie and I..."  
  
"Look, Isabel...just, go easy with things, okay," said Max. "I know Alex would never hurt you on purpose, but...just take care not to give each other the wrong idea. Go with your heart, and let it send the signals to Alex."  
  
Isabel nodded. "I'll do my best."  
  
****  
  
The next day, Sheriff Valenti stepped into the coroner's office, and saw the man he was looking for standing over a corpse on the examination table.   
  
"Doctor," said Valenti. "Any progress with this guy?"  
  
"Just a mystery, Sheriff," said the examiner. "He clearly died of the wound to his chest, but I can't tell what caused it. The burn mark is completely unfamiliar. But whatever caused it struck him with enormous force."  
  
"Could it have been a flame thrower of some kind?" asked Valenti.  
  
"No, the burn is too focused," said the examiner. "I'd say a single burst of some kind killed him."  
  
Valenti was getting worried about who might have killed this man, and how. When he drove up to the scene by the side of the road, where a motorist with a flat tire had spotted the body, Valenti knew from the moment he saw the body that the death was going to be another unexplained event in his town. He also knew who to go to in order to find out who might have killed this man.  
  
End of Chapter One. Chapter Two coming soon.  
  
Well, have I peaked anyone's interest? Please let me know with some feedback. This is my first Roswell story (and first Stargate SG-1 story for that matter), so I'd like to know how I am doing. 


	2. Chapter Two

***************************  
Chapter Two: Trust  
  
*  
Alex walked up to the Evans family home, dressed in a black leather jacket, red button up shirt, and khaki pants. He didn't dress up too formally because he had promised Isabel this wasn't a date. When he got to the door, Alex knocked.  
  
Isabel opened the door, wearing a pink blouse and jeans, with a red sweater. "Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, just let me lock up," said Isabel. "Mom went out of town, so its just me here."  
  
After Isabel locked up, she followed Alex to his rental car. They got in and drove to small restaurant in town. Alex considered taking Isabel to the Crashdown, but knew their friends might be hanging out there, and he wanted to be alone with Isabel tonight.  
  
About half an hour later, they were seated in the restaurant, waiting for their dinner. Isabel talked about her job teaching school, and Alex talked about his work in the Air Force (or, at least, what he tells everyone he does in the Air Force). They caught up on what had been going on in town, and then began to talk about old times.   
  
"Alex," said Isabel. "I've been thinking about you, off and on, since you've been away. I've always regretted the way things ended between us. I lead you on, and I should have told you sooner about how I felt. You deserved more decency and respect, and I'm sorry I didn't give it to you."  
  
"Isabel, you don't have anything to be sorry about. Things were really confusing for you then, and I....well, I had some growing up to do. When I look back on it now, I know my love for you is real, but my ability to handle it was....well, questionable."  
  
"Is real?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Yes. Look, Isabel, I've never stopped loving you. I've just come to accept....what happened. It made me want to be a better person. Not really out of some hope of winning your love, but...just so I could be happier with myself. I realized that I...wanted to be a better man. The Air Force has done that, its made a man out of me."  
  
"It sure has," thought Isabel.  
  
The waitress brought over their dinner, and they continued to talk as they ate. Both got to know the other as they are now, and began to put the past behind them.  
  
**  
Sheriff Valenti walked into the Crashdown, and found his son, Kyle, and his daughter-in-law, Tess, sitting at a table with Michael and Max. He walked over to them.  
  
"Hi, Dad," said Kyle.  
  
"Hi, son," said Valenti. "Look, I need to talk to everyone. In private. Where are the others?"  
  
"Liz and Maria are in the back," said Max. "Isabel is out with Alex."  
  
"Whitman?" asked Valenti. "Boy, he blows back into town, and they are already going out. Look, can you call Isabel on her cell phone? This is important, and I think you should all be here."  
  
About a half an hour later, the entire group was gathered in the back room of the Crashdown. Alex and Isabel showed up soon after.  
  
"Well," said Alex. "This is just like old times, when my life was like an unending X Files episode."  
  
"Sorry I had to interrupt your date," said Valenti.  
  
"Its wasn't a..."began Isabel and Alex at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, right," said Maria in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Look, a dead body was found on the side of the road outside of town today," said Valenti. "We're still trying to ID the guy, but he was killed in some bizarre way."  
  
"I see, so you are coming to us because we are the resident experts on the bizarre," said Michael.  
  
"Look, Michael, the way this guy died," said Valenti. "I was thinking it might be the skins."  
  
"Whoa, we haven't had an encounter with them in a long time," said Tess. "Why would they be making an appearance now?"  
  
"No one said they were all gone, or dead," said Max. "And we are still on their hit list."  
  
"But all of the ones who knew who we are were disposed of," said Isabel.  
  
"Maybe not," said Max. "How did this guy die?"  
  
"There was a wound, on his chest," said Valenti. "Some kind of burn mark. Whatever killed him struck him with great force, and left that burn."  
  
Alex's attention was immediately fixated on the description of the man's wounds. They sounded familiar, and the possibilities worried him.  
  
"Sheriff," said Alex. "I need to see that body. Can you arrange it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Valenti with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Alex, what is going on?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Look, I can't tell you anything right now, but I may know what killed the guy," said Alex. "Just maybe. I need to see the body to know."  
  
***  
A little while later, everyone was gathered at the morgue. Valenti, Max, Michael, and Alex were looking at the body, while the others waited outside in the hallway.   
  
"Its similar to my powers," said Michael. "But I'm not sure."  
  
"No, Michael," said Alex. "It wasn't your powers, or anything similar. But I know what did this."  
  
"What?" asked Valenti.  
  
"I can't tell you," said Alex. "But I need you all to trust me. I need to call someone, to get some help down here. If I'm right, we have a serious problem."  
  
"Whoa, time out!" said Michael. "Who are you going to call?"  
  
"Can't tell you that either, not at the moment," said Alex. "But, I have kept your secret for all of these years. You have trusted me. I need you to keep trusting me. This could be a major threat to the security of this planet, and I know the people who can deal with it."  
  
"You are going to have to tell us more than that," said Max.  
  
"Look, just as I promised to keep your secret, there are others I have promised to keep secrets for as well. If I break my promise to them, what good is my word to all of you?"  
  
"He's got a point," said Max. "Alright. Make your call. But you had better not be setting us up."  
  
Alex nodded. "I'm not. Believe me, you are making the right choice. Sheriff, I need to use your phone. Alone."  
  
As the group made their way to the Sheriff's station, Michael leaned over and whispered to Max. "What the hell do you think you are doing? How can we let him call up people we don't know who are probably government types? How do we know for sure we can trust him? He's Air Force, military, remember."  
  
"He's Alex Whitman," said Max in reply. "Our friend, who has kept our secret. And there is another reason."  
  
Max looked pointedly at Isabel. "He'd never hurt her," he added.  
  
Valenti let Alex into his office, and shut the door. While Alex was inside, Michael put his ear up to the door.   
  
"Wait, I thought we were trusting him?" asked Isabel.  
  
"I never said I was," said Michael. "This is too weird. Alex joins the Air Force, and now he is an expert on strange wounds made by unknown powers. I don't like it. I'm going to eavesdrop."  
  
Alex got on the phone, and dialed the operator. "Operator, I need to place a call to the closest military switchboard."  
  
A few moments later, a woman's voice answered the phone. "Fort Huachuca military switchboard. How may I direct your call?"  
  
"My name is Lt. Alex Whitman, Air Force, serial number 2182523. I need a secure line to NORAD Headquarters in Colorado. My security authorization is Romeo Echo 6-2-9."  
  
A few moments later, the switchboard operator replied. "Authorization confirmed. Placing your secure call."  
  
Alex waited, and before long, another voice answered. "NORAD Headquarters secure switchboard."  
  
"I need to speak to General Hammond, project Prometheus. Authorization-Obsidian."  
  
"One moment please," said the operator.  
  
In a few moments, a man's voice answered. "Hammond," said the voice.  
  
"Sir, this is Lt. Whitman calling from Roswell, New Mexico."  
  
"Whitman," replied Hammond. "You're on leave. What are you doing calling in?"  
  
"There is a situation down here, sir," said Whitman. "A man's body was found on a road outside of town today by the local Sheriff. I know him, and he let me look at the body. Sir....I think the man was killed by a Jaffa staff weapon."  
  
"What?!" said Hammond with astonishment. "Look, I have Colonel O'Neill here with me. I'm putting you on speaker."  
  
"Whitman, this is Colonel O'Neill," said another man's voice. "The General tells me you think a guy got killed down there with a Jaffa staff weapon. You sure it wasn't some little green men? I mean, it is Roswell."  
  
"Sir, I know a staff weapon wound when I see one," said Whitman. "All of us in the SG teams do. If it was a Jaffa, that means that the Goa'uld might be here."  
  
"The possibility is alarming, to say the least," said Hammond. "Look, the rest of your team is still on liberty, Whitman. I want to move on this quickly. I'm sending SG-1 to Roswell. You will coordinate with them."  
  
"Roger that, sir," said Whitman.  
  
Michael moved away from the door. Everyone else gathered around him.  
  
"Well, what did you hear?" asked Isabel.  
  
"He called his General," said Michael. "At least, I'm pretty sure it was his General. He said he thinks something called a Jaffa staff weapon killed this guy, and said it might mean something called the Goa'uld might be here in Roswell. He also mentioned something about him being a part of an SG team."  
  
"What the hell is a Goa'uld?" asked Kyle. "Is that like the Skins?"  
  
"I don't think so," said Tess. "Nasedo never mentioned anything about Goa'uld, or Jaffa staff weapons."  
  
"At any rate, it sounds like trouble is in town," said Max. "And Alex knows what its all about."  
  
"And so does the Air Force," said Liz. "But how? What has Alex been doing for these past few years?"  
  
"Why is he lying to us?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Look, let's stay calm about this," said Max. "Alex is our friend. Remember what he said to Michael and I. He's kept our secret, but has others to keep for other people. Perhaps he means the Air Force. We have to trust him."  
  
Alex came out of the office, and saw them staring at him. "Help is coming," said Alex. "When they get here...what get's told to you is not up to me. I have orders I must obey. Its my duty."  
  
"What about your duty to us?" asked Michael. "We're your friends. You have a lot of things that need explaining."  
  
"Michael, there are things going on here that may be bigger than any of you can imagine," said Alex. "Let me ask all of you something. Have you noticed any strangers in town, people acting strangely?"  
  
"No, not really," said Valenti. "At least, no one who would attract our attention."  
  
"What could they be doing here?" asked Alex of no one in particular.  
  
"Who?" asked Michael. "The Goa'uld?"  
  
"Michael!" said Max with rebuke.  
  
"You listened in on my conversation!" said Alex. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," said Michael. "I feel like I don't know you any more! And what's an SG team? Is it like the FBI special unit, only military? Is that what is coming here?"  
  
"Stop it!" said Isabel. She turned to Michael and the others, standing next to Alex. "Alex is trying to help us! I'm sure of it! I know him too well to think anything else! Max is right! We have to trust him!"  
  
"Isabel, your emotions might be clouding your judgment," said Tess.  
  
"What emotions?" asked Isabel.  
  
"You two care about each other," said Tess. "We could all see it when the two of you walked into the Crashdown tonight. Something is brewing between the two of you, and it might be affecting your clarity on this situation."  
  
"Look, this bickering is pointless," said Valenti. "Whoever Alex called is on the way. We deal with them appropriately when they arrive, and keep quiet about the four of you being alien hybrids! From there, we'll have to trust Alex."  
  
"I agree," said Max. "Look, I am just as confused by all of this as anyone. But if we can't trust each other, who the hell can we trust."  
  
"These Goa'uld you mentioned, Alex," said Kyle. "Could they be a threat to us? To Tess, Isabel, Max and Michael, I mean?"  
  
"I don't know if they are a threat to them or not," said Alex. "But they are not the Skins. They are...another threat, to the whole world. That is if it turns out to be them. Look, I can't say anymore than that. Just in case, I wouldn't recommend any of us be alone tonight. Its only a precaution."  
  
"Kyle, Tess," said Valenti. "You are staying at my house. I won't take no for an answer."  
  
Kyle and Tess nodded their agreement.  
  
"Liz and I will be fine," said Max.  
  
"Same with me and Michael," said Maria.  
  
"What about Isabel?" asked Tess. "She's staying alone at her parent's house."  
  
"I'll stay with her," said Alex.  
  
Everyone, including Isabel, looked at him with "oh really" expressions. Alex caught the implications of what he said. "Chill. I'll sleep on her couch, okay," he said.  
  
"I don't need a babysitter," said Isabel. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Isabel, please," said Max. "I'm with Alex. I think it would be better if we stay in groups. Safety in numbers. I'd feel better of you had someone with you."  
  
Isabel was silent for a moment, then replied. "Okay."  
  
End of Chapter Two. Chapter Three coming soon.  
  
Thanks for the reviews I have gotten so far. Please, do feel free to continue providing reviews and feedback. Let me know how you think the story is going. I hope it has peaked your interest and is holding onto it. Look for more romance and thrills in the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter Three

***********************  
Chapter Three: Dreams  
  
*  
About an hour later, Isabel and Alex walked into her family's home. Alex shut the door behind him, and walked towards the back door. He made sure it was locked, then took the bag he was carrying into the living room.  
  
"Your parents didn't object when you stopped to pick up your bag?" asked Isabel.  
  
"I'm 25, remember," said Alex. "I don't need their permission. But, I did tell them I was having a kind of all night party with the whole gang."  
  
"I see," said Isabel.  
  
She watched as Alex opened the bag, and pull out a small carrying case. He unzipped it, and pulled out a semi-automatic pistol. Alex expertly popped a loaded magazine of ammunition into the pistol, and pulled back the bolt.  
  
Alex looked at Isabel. "Just in case," said Alex, as he put the safety on the gun and laid it on a table.  
  
"I wish you could tell me more about this...menace that may be lurking out there," said Isabel. "You think they might be here...after us? The four of us?"  
  
"I don't know, Isabel," said Alex. "I don't think so, but...I'm not taking chances."  
  
Isabel nodded, then walked into the kitchen. She walked over to the counter, and put her hands down on it, leaning onto it for support. Alex slowly walked up behind her, and put his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Alex.  
  
She turned around, and stared into his face. Without a word, Alex pulled her into his embrace, and just held her. "I'm scared Alex," she said. "I thought...its been...so long, since anything like this has come up. I was beginning to think my life was...normal, from now on. Even though what I am...is always in the back of my mind. Now, there's this thing out there that may be here after us. This time, its not the Skins, but something...unknown, we've never encountered before. But somehow...you have, and you seemed worried about it."  
  
"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Isabel," said Alex. "I just got you back in my life again. I'm not going to loose you now."  
  
Isabel looked up at him and smiled. "You know, its funny, but I feel...safe, with you. I'm glad you're here with me."  
  
Slowly, they moved their lips closer to each other, until they finally met in a slow, gentle kiss. After a few moments, Alex broke off the kiss. "Its late," he said. "You should get some sleep."  
  
Isabel was silent for a few moments, before backing away from him. "You're right," she said. "I should...we should, get some rest."  
  
"I'll be right here, if you need me," said Alex.  
  
"Good night, Alex," said Isabel.  
  
"Good night."  
  
Isabel went into her room and closed the door. She leaned against the closed door for a while, thinking about all that had happened, and how Alex might know what is going on.  
  
"What is it that he knows?" thought Isabel. "If there is really a threat to us, I need...we need to know. But Alex can't break his word to whoever he has made a promise to."  
  
She felt a sense of urgency come over her. She needed to know what Alex knows, but respects the fact he can't break his word. Then, a thought occurred to her. She could find out what she needed to know...and Alex wouldn't be breaking his word.  
  
"No," said Isabel to herself quietly. "How can I think it? Not Alex, not again."  
  
But she had to know, and she knew he would never know. Isabel came to a decision. She would dreamwalk into Alex's mind, and find out what he knows that way.  
  
A little while later, she peaked out of her door. She saw Alex sleeping on the couch, and knew it was time. Isabel shut the door, and lay down on her bed. She concentrated, allowed herself to go into the meditative state that allowed her to dreamwalk. Slowly, she reached out an touched Alex's mind.  
  
She found herself standing in a desert somewhere, and it didn't look like any desert around Roswell. Then, she began to hear noises. Gunfire. At least, some of the noises sounded like gunfire. Isabel turned to see where the noises were coming from, and saw four men in green slacks and shirts, armed with machine guns, firing at another group of men. The group of men they were firing at were dressed in grayish body armor, and carried staffs that were firing bursts of energy back at the men with machine guns.  
  
"Whitman!" yelled one of the men in the green outfits. "Open the gate!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" yelled back one of the men, whom Isabel now recognized as Alex. She watched as he fired a burst of machine gun fire and ran towards some kind of mechanism, positioned in front of a giant ring standing up on the ground.   
  
Just then, all of a sudden, the situation in the dream changed. Gone were the desert, the shooting, the men in green and the men in the gray body armor. So too was the stone ring. Instead, Isabel now saw a grass...a yard, in front of a beautiful little house. She heard laughter, and saw a young woman playing with a little girl in the yard. The woman was blowing bubbles using a bottle of bubbles, while the little girl chased them.   
  
Isabel recognized the woman. It was herself, a few years older perhaps, but it was definitely her. And the little girl...she could feel it. It was her child, or at least what someone thought would be a child of hers. Then, a car drove up, and the other Isabel smiled, and spoke to the little girl.  
  
"Daddy's home," she said.  
  
Then the little girl yelled. "Daddy!", and went running towards a man getting out of the car. He was wearing an Air Force uniform and was carrying a brief case, but put the latter down to pick up the little girl who ran into his arms. Isabel recognized the man, too. It was Alex.  
  
"How's my pretty girl?" asked Alex of the little girl.  
  
The other Isabel walked over to Alex and the child, and he made room to pull her into his embrace and kiss her. "Welcome home," said the other Isabel.  
  
The real Isabel smiled at the scene, thinking that this must be a fantasy of Alex's she was seeing. She felt warmth, love emanating from everywhere in the scene before her. It all felt so...wonderful, to her.  
  
Then, Isabel woke up, and sat bolt upright in bed. It took her a few moments to register that she was back in reality, and that the dreamwalk was over with. She was still smiling, and reached up to touch her lips, as if she could still feel Alex's lips on hers. It was almost as if she had experienced it all herself, and not witnessed it in a dream of Alex's.   
  
Without really thinking, Isabel got up and went to her door. She opened it up, and found Alex standing outside of her door in boxer shorts, wearing nothing else but his military ID tags around his neck.   
  
"Isabel, are you alright?" asked Alex. "I had this feeling..."  
  
Isabel grabbed him and began to kiss him. At first, Alex was startled by the action, and thought about stopping her. But...it felt so right to him, to be kissing her, holding her. So he went with the flow, and kissed her back.  
  
The two of them made their way to Isabel's bed.  
  
**  
At a top secret military base in Nevada known as Area 51 at about 4:30 AM, a military transport airplane came in for a landing on the base's airstrip. A few minutes after the planes engines shut down, the hatch was opened, and four people stepped out of the airplane.  
  
In the lead was Colonel Jack O'Neill, a highly trained military officer with special forces background and twenty years of combat experience, several of those years spent with the Stargate Command. He was a tall, good looking man, with graying hair, and a personality that could be kind of quirky at times. But when the danger got hot, there was no man better to have by your side than Colonel O'Neill.  
  
Behind him was Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Archaeologist and linguist, who had the shorter haircut and something of the build of a soldier from his years with the SGC, but his demeanor was still that of an academic. Jackson was the type of man who mixed raw intellect and ability with an inventive mind and personal bravery.  
  
The woman in the group was Major Samantha Carter, military officer and scientist. She is continued to be a leading physicist who specializes in wormhole theory and spatial physics, and is often the one called upon to figure out the technical ins and outs of whatever situation the team runs into. Much to O'Neill's chagrin, she can sometimes go off on long, scientific explanations filled with technical jargon above anyone but a PhD's head. But besides being a brain, she was also a soldier by training, and could take anything that was pitched at her.  
  
The tallest of the group was Teal'c, a former Jaffa warrior who served the Goa'uld System Lord, Apophis. But he turned against the false gods that the Goa'uld claimed to be, and now fights on the side of those would destroy the power of the System Lords.  
  
Together, they made up the best of the Stargate Command's teams, SG-1.  
  
"Okay, people," said O'Neill. "They said they'd have a car waiting for us. We should be in Roswell, New Mexico, by eleven hundred hours tomorrow morning."  
  
"I still don't get what the Goa'uld might be doing in New Mexico," said Carter.  
  
"Or how they have come to be here without us knowing of it," said Teal'c.  
  
"Maybe they're looking for little green men," said O'Neill.  
  
"Daniel, any civilizations in this part of the world in ancient times that might have served the Goa'uld?" asked Carter.  
  
"Well, there are the Anazazis," said Daniel. "We don't know much about them, only from legends and cave drawings that have been found. Some have suggested that perhaps their drawings indicate aliens. But, that is very iffy at best."  
  
"Well, if it is the Goa'uld," said O'Neill. "It's a good thing Whitman stumbled across evidence of their being in Roswell. No telling what kind of damage they could do if they were here on Earth undetected."  
  
"But, sir, that still begs the question, why a small town in the middle of New Mexico?" asked Carter.  
  
"Where would you expect the Goa'uld to go, Carter?" asked O'Neill. "Disneyland?"  
  
"Sir," said Carter, "what could possibly be in that town of value?"  
  
"Don't know," said O'Neill. "Guess we'll have to find out. I just hope Whitman can be useful. You know, he knows the ins and outs of the terrain, the people of the town."  
  
***  
Isabel woke up slowly, not wanting to move because she felt so comfortable. Her head was resting on Alex's bare chest, his arms wrapped around, holding her to him in bed. She looked up, and saw Alex watching her. They both smiled.  
  
"Good morning," said Alex.  
  
"Mmm, good morning," said Isabel, moving up to kiss Alex's lips. "What time is it?"  
  
"O six hundred," said Alex.  
  
Isabel gave him a confused look.  
  
"Oh, sorry, 6AM," said Alex.   
  
Isabel giggled. "Gee, leave me a few years, and you turn into G.I. Joe."  
  
"And now my ultimate fantasy has come true upon returning," said Alex.  
  
"Being in bed with me," said Isabel.  
  
"Having G.I. Joe in bed with Barbie," said Alex in a deadpanned joke.  
  
Isabel laughed, and slapped him playfully on the chest. "Are you calling me an empty headed blonde?"   
  
"Blond, yes, empty headed...never," he replied. "I'm just...still trying to figure out what happened last night."  
  
"Which part?" asked Isabel. "Please tell me you know what sex is."  
  
"Not that," said Alex. "I mean...something drew me to your door last night. And then, you open it up, like you knew I would be there."  
  
"Um, Alex, there is something I need to tell you," said Isabel. "Last night, I...needed to know what you know about this...situation we find ourselves in with that dead man. But, I didn't want you to break your promise. So I...dreamwalked you, last night."  
  
"You did what?!" asked Alex in anger. "How could you do that?! What gives you the right to go poking around in my head?!"  
  
Alex got up out of bed and quickly dressed. "Alex, please, I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"You know what, you haven't changed a bit," said Alex. "You are still using me for your own purposes. You should have trusted me."  
  
Alex stormed out of the room, as Isabel put on a robe and ran after him. "Alex! Please, you have to understand..."  
  
Without stopping to say another word, Alex grabbed his things and stormed out of the house. Isabel was left standing in the doorway, watching with a heartbroken expression as he walked away from her to his car, got in, and drove away.  
  
End of Chapter Three. Chapter Four coming soon.  
  
Well, we've had a chapter with some gushy stuff. Next chapter, we get some action! Good thing I love both, because there is a lot of both in this story. Hope you are all still liking the story, too. Please do keep the reviews and feedback coming. I enjoy hearing from my readers. 


	4. Chapter Four

*******************************  
Chapter Four: Secrets Revealed  
  
*  
Later that morning, Isabel walked into the Crashdown, and found Max and Liz having breakfast. She looked around, hoping to see Alex in the diner as well, but he was no where to be found.  
  
"Hi, Isabel," said Liz. "Come on over and join us."  
  
Isabel walked over and sat down at the table.  
  
"Hey, sis, what's wrong?" asked Max.  
  
"Have either of you seen Alex this morning?" asked Isabel.  
  
"He was here a few minutes ago," said Liz. "He had to go meet the people he called for last night at Sheriff Valenti's office."  
  
"I'm surprised you aren't there, Max," said Isabel.  
  
"We don't want to draw attention to ourselves unnecessarily," said Max.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Isabel.  
  
"Isabel, you don't seem yourself this morning. What happened?" asked Liz.  
  
"Its Alex," said Isabel. "I...I dreamwalked him last night."  
  
"You did what?" asked Liz. "Isabel, how...why would you do that? He's your friend..."  
  
"I had to try and find out what is going on," said Isabel. "Anyhow, I saw...things, in his head. Confusing things."  
  
"Like what," said Max.  
  
"Not now, Max, really," said Isabel. "I can't talk about it. I told Alex...what happened, and he took off. He was upset."  
  
"That explains it," said Liz. "When he was here earlier, he was so...flustered. I guess that's why."  
  
"Look, I have to meet up with Michael," said Max. "So, I'll see you two later."  
  
After Max left, Isabel asked Liz if they could take a walk. They left the diner, and headed down the street. Over the years, Isabel and Liz had become like sisters, and talked about a lot of things. Now, Isabel needed a friend to talk to about Alex.  
  
"Liz, I didn't...mention something, about Alex and I," said Isabel. "After I...dreamwalked him, I...we...slept together."  
  
"You slept with him!" said Liz in a startled expression. "Damn, I lost the bet."  
  
"What bet?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Michael, last night, laid odds that you and Alex would, quote, be 'doin the horizontal mambo by night's end'. I said I thought you two wouldn't. Boy, was I wrong."  
  
"Yeah, well, I told him about the dreamwalk this morning, when we woke up," said Isabel. "He was pissed! Said I had used him, and just...took off. God, Liz, I screwed up! I just...I can't seem to get anything right with Alex, I keep hurting him!"  
  
"Look, Alex has always had a special place in his heart for you," said Liz. "He always will. Give him some time, then apologize to him. He'll forgive you."  
  
"I hope so," said Isabel.  
  
"So, was it...nice?" asked Liz. "Before...when you two were..."  
  
"Liz! Come on! I can't...its...private. But, I will say this. I loved being in his arms when I woke up this morning. It felt so right! I think he felt the same way about it."  
  
"So, what you saw in Alex's head," said Liz. "Did it give you any insight into who or what the Goa'uld are?"  
  
"I'm not sure," said Isabel. "The images were so...confusing. I saw Alex fighting in this battle in some desert. No where around here. Then, the dream...changed, I guess that's what happened, because I saw...other things, in his mind."  
  
The two women continued to walk and talk. What they did not know was that a man had overheard part of their conversation. He watched them walk down the street, and pulled something from his pocket.  
  
"Kel nock, ree," said the man.  
  
"What have you to report?" asked a voice through a small communications device.  
  
"I have overheard two of the humans talking," said the man. "They mentioned the Goa'uld. They may know about our presence, my Lord."  
  
"Follow them," said the voice in reply. "I will come, and together we will collect them for interrogation."  
  
"At once, my Lord," said the man.  
  
**  
A black, government issue car pulled up in front of the Roswell Sheriff's station, where Alex and Sheriff Valenti waited. The members of SG-1 got out of the car, and Alex approached Colonel O'Neill.  
  
"Sir," said Alex, coming to attention. "Welcome to Roswell."  
  
"At ease," said O'Neill, shaking Alex's hand. "Got here as soon as we could, Whitman."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill," said Alex, "this is Sheriff Valenti. Sheriff, Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"Colonel," said Valenti, shaking his hand.  
  
"Sheriff," said O'Neill. "We here you've got yourself a bit of trouble with a mysterious dead body. Mind if we have a look at it?"  
  
"Not at all," said Valenti. "Come with me."  
  
A little while later, Valenti, Alex, and SG-1 were in the morgue, standing around the now infamous corpse with the infamous burn mark on his chest.   
  
"There is no doubt, O'Neill," said Teal'c, his Jaffa emblem on his forehead concealed by a black, wool cap. "This wound was made by a staff weapon."  
  
"Um, Teal'c," began Jack. "The Sheriff..."  
  
"Knows about the staff weapon," said Alex. "I was heard using the word, last night, on the phone."  
  
"What?" asked O'Neill. "I thought you were on a secure line!"  
  
"It wasn't his fault," said Valenti. "Someone eavesdropped through the door, and heard Alex mentioned the staff weapon."  
  
"Sir, I know this is going to be difficult, but...you can trust Sheriff Valenti," said Alex.  
  
"Oh, I see, and when did you become a General with authority to hand out security clearances, huh?" asked O'Neill.  
  
"This is my town, Colonel," said Valenti. "If something weird is going on here, I want to know about it."  
  
"That's classified, top secret, Sheriff," said O'Neill. "Need to no basis. You don't need to know."  
  
"The hell I don't," said Valenti.  
  
"Excuse me, Jack," said Daniel Jackson. "We may not want to shut out Sheriff Valenti completely. After all...he knows the lay of the land around here."  
  
"So does Lt. Whitman," pointed out Teal'c. "The Sheriff's presence is not required for this investigation to succeed."  
  
"Alright, I don't know who the hell you people are," began Valenti. "But if there is going to be an investigation of this death, I WILL be involved in it!"  
  
"Sheriff, please try to understand," said Major Carter. "This is bigger than you can imagine. It is way over the head of anyone who is not experienced with dealing with the forces involved here."  
  
***  
Liz and Isabel walked through the alley behind the Crashdown towards Liz's car. "Thanks, for listening, Liz," said Isabel.  
  
The two women hugged each other. "It will be alright," said Liz. "Tell Alex how sorry you are, flash him those big puppy dog eyes of yours, and he'll forgive you."  
  
"Excuse me," said a strange sounding voice.  
  
The two women turned and saw a man standing at one entrance to the alley. He was tall, with a tan complexion, steely blue eyes, no hair, and a small black goatee beard. His voice startled Liz and Isabel because it sounded...inhuman, somehow.  
  
"You know something about the Goa'uld," said the man, as his eyes seemed to glow.  
  
"Liz," said Isabel. "Run for it."  
  
They turned to head the other way down the alley, but saw two men approach them with strange looking hand held devices, shaped sort of like curled snakes. They pushed buttons that caused the tops of the devices to pop up, then aimed them like weapons at Isabel and Liz.  
  
"You will come with us," said the voice of the man behind them.  
  
Isabel reached out with her power, and sent the two armed men flying back against the wall.   
  
"Run, Liz, NOW!" yelled Isabel.  
  
Without another thought other than survival in mind, Liz ran past the two knocked down men towards the back entrance to the Crashdown. But before she could follow, Isabel was grabbed from behind and spun around.  
  
Isabel tried to reach out with her power and shove the man's grip away, but before she could, he raised a hand to her forehead and revealed a gold gauntlet attached to his hand. A light emanated from the gauntlet that paralyzed Isabel and robbed her of ability to move, or even think clearly. She collapsed as dead weight into the man's arms.  
  
"ISABEL!" screamed Liz from the door to the Crashdown.  
  
"Jaffa, cree!" yelled the man now holding an unconscious Isabel.  
  
The other two men got up and fired their weapons in Liz's direction. Blue energy bolts emanated from the weapons, but missed as Liz slammed the door before the shots could hit her.  
  
The two men started towards the door, but the other stopped them.  
  
"No!" he said. "We must go! We have this one, and I want to study her and her strange powers! Come!"  
  
"At once, Lord Imhotep," replied one of the men.  
  
Liz listened at the door and heard what they said. As they left, Liz closed the door all the way shut.  
  
"I have to find Max," thought Liz.  
  
****  
About a half hour later, Alex and the members of SG-1 entered the Crashdown diner.  
  
"So, this used to be your high school hangout, Whitman?" asked O'Neill. "Cute. They've got the whole...alien theme."  
  
"Indeed," said Teal'c. "I believe Thor would love it." This was referring to Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard, an alien ally who looked much like the gray aliens described in the Roswell stories.  
  
All of them turned to give Teal'c a strange look. "You've been hanging around Jack O'Neill too long," said Dr. Jackson.  
  
"Just as long as they have good coffee," said Major Carter. "We've been up all night."  
  
"ALEX!" screamed Maria, running out of the back room of the diner. Following her were Max, Michael, Tess, Kyle, and Liz.  
  
"Maria, what's wrong?" asked Alex.  
  
"They took her," said Maria.  
  
"Who took who?" asked O'Neill.  
  
"Who are these people, Alex?" asked Michael.  
  
"These are the people I called," said Alex. "This is Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c. Now, who has got who?"  
  
"Isabel," said Liz. "The...Goa'uld took Isabel."  
  
*****  
A short time later, everyone was gathered in the back room of the Crashdown. After a flurry of questions from Colonel O'Neill about how his friends knew about Goa'uld, and who Isabel was, they were all now hearing Liz explain what happened. Alex sat on the arm of the couch, in shock to here that the woman he loved was now a prisoner of the Goa'uld.  
  
"They fired these weapons at me," said Liz. "They shot some kind of blue lightening, but hit the door instead of me."  
  
The members of SG-1 looked at each other knowingly, recognizing the description of a Zatnickitel weapon (called Zat guns for short).   
  
"Then, the man with the gauntlet ordered the other two, the ones he called Jaffa, to leave me be and go with him. They took Isabel, but didn't say where they were going."  
  
"Why would these things take Isabel?" asked Michael. "Was it because they used her power on them?"  
  
"Yeah, what exactly is...her power?" asked Major Carter.  
  
"Not so fast," said Max. "You people haven't actually been overflowing with information either. Just what the hell are these Goa'uld and what are they doing here in Roswell? How do you know about them?"  
  
"That's classified..."began O'Neill, but was interrupted by Alex.  
  
"The Goa'uld are a parasitical life form who take human hosts, and use other humans as slaves," said Alex. "They rule many worlds across the galaxy, and once ruled this world as the gods of ancient civilizations such as Egypt."  
  
"Whitman!" said O'Neill. "What the hell do you think you are doing!? You could be court marshaled for this?!"  
  
"I don't care!" said Alex. "All of this...secrecy is not helping Isabel. And these people can help us, because Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess are not entirely human."  
  
"ALEX!" yelled Max and Michael at the same time. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"The end to the secrecy goes both ways!" yelled back Alex. "I don't care about any of it anymore! That snakehead has Isabel, and I think the only way we are going to get her back is to work together! The Goa'uld being here in Roswell could be a major threat to this planet, too. So, its time we stop dancing around each other and work together! That means NO MORE SECRETS!"  
  
"How do you know about these Goa'uld, Alex?" asked Kyle.  
  
"We are part of a military command that uses something called a Stargate to travel to other worlds," said Dr. Jackson.  
  
"DANIEL!" said O'Neill. "Now you're doing it!"  
  
"Jack, Lt. Whitman is right," said Jackson. "The Goa'uld being here in secret on Earth is a major threat, and these kids apparently can help us. I mean, from what Liz here says, Isabel threw two Jaffa through the air with some kind of mind power."  
  
"What did Alex mean by you not being fully human?" asked Major Carter. "I mean, if we are going to be exchanging information here, let's exchange some."  
  
Max looked at Tess and Michael, who both gave him silent looks that said "its up to you." He nodded, and turned to reply to Major Carter.  
  
"We are...alien/human hybrids, left here on Earth by aliens many years ago," said Max. "We were meant to be the saviors of another world called Antar, but...we've instead built lives for ourselves here. We are mostly human, have human emotions, grew up as human children."  
  
"But you do possess special powers," said Teal'c.  
  
"Yes," said Tess, backing their leaders decision. "We do. Max is our leader, and the others....Alex, Liz, Maria, and Kyle...are our friends. And spouses." She said the last part taking Kyle's hand in hers.  
  
"Holy shit," said O'Neill. "So that whole Roswell story was true. I always thought that it was just hillbillies in trailer parks seeing too much through their moonshine. Then, later, I thought it might be the Asgard, but..."  
  
"Look, what matters now is getting Isabel back," said Liz. "We can deal from the fallout of all of this later."  
  
Sheriff Valenti came into the room. "I just got some news," he said. "A state trooper spotted three men fitting Liz's description, along with a girl matching Isabel's likeness, traveling on the road outside of town towards the place where that body was found."  
  
"Sir, they might have a concealed ship near that spot," said Major Carter. "Perhaps a transport, cloaked so as not to be detected. It's a good place to start looking."  
  
"Agreed," said O'Neill.  
  
"Liz," said Jackson. "Did the Goa'uld or Jaffa say anything else, that might clue you in to where their base was, or what they are doing here?"  
  
"No," said Liz. "But I do think the Goa'uld's name is Imhotep. Its what the Jaffa guys called him."  
  
"Imhotep," said Jackson with a startled expression.  
  
"Wait, wasn't that the mummy from those movies?" asked Maria.  
  
"Yes, well, the producers of those films took a name from real Egyptian mytho-history, and used it for their own...fictitious and totally flippant stories," said Jackson. "The real Imhotep was a brilliant architect and scientist from the early part of the Old Kingdom period of ancient Egypt. He was one of the designers of the pyramids. It was also said that when he died, Imhotep ascended into god hood."  
  
"Which would mean this Imhotep became a host to a Goa'uld symbiot," said Teal'c. "I have heard of humans who served the Goa'uld and who showed great intellectual prowess being taken as hosts by younger Goa'ulds."  
  
"I see," said Carter. "Thus combining the intellect and abilities of both host and symbiot."  
  
"So what do we do about it?" asked Michael.  
  
"We gear up," said O'Neill. "And crash Himhostep's party in the desert."  
  
"Um, Jack, that's...Imhotep," said Jackson.  
  
End of Chapter Four. Chapter Five coming soon.  
  
Well, what did you think? Are you breathless with anticipation? Don't miss the next exciting chapter, and please do leave some feedback in reviews if you would like. I'd continue to love to hear any comments you have about the story. 


	5. Chapter Five

***********************  
Chapter Five: The Rescue  
  
*  
Isabel woke up in some kind of cave. She felt dizzy, confused, not sure of what had happened. Then, she remembered the men who accosted her and Liz in the alley behind the Crashdown. One of them...the light, from his hand. The next thing she knew, she was waking up here.  
  
"Ah, you are awake," said a strange voice, one she had heard before.  
  
Isabel looked to where the voice was coming from, and saw the same man who attacked her in the alley. She stood up and summoned her mental powers, and attempted to use her power to throw the man against the cave wall. But somehow, the force of her power was absorbed by some kind of force field.  
  
"Whatever your power is, it will not work while you are in that cell," said the man. "I am Imhotep of the Goa'uld. And you. What are you? Where are you from?"  
  
"What do you want, my address?" asked Isabel. "I'm not available for a date. Sorry."  
  
"You are not human," said the man. "Not entirely. I have scanned you. You anatomy is human in every way, but there are strange properties to your blood. It gives you mental powers beyond that of a human. How did you come to be on Earth?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," replied Isabel. "But I would let me go, if I were you. I have friends who will be coming for me."  
  
"More like you?" asked Imhotep. "Interesting. I shall have to have my Jaffa prepare for them, and take them alive as well. Tell me, how do you know of the Goa'uld?"  
  
"I read a lot," said Isabel in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"You will tell me, soon enough," said Imhotep. "I have plans for you, and they work well with the plan I have already set in motion."  
  
**  
Max, Michael, Tess, Liz, Maria, Kyle, and Sheriff Valenti, stood in the now empty Crashdown diner, while Alex and the members of SG-1 were "gearing up" in the back room. The diner was closed now, the hour late, and Liz's parents (the owners of the diner) had gone to bed.  
  
"Should we really be trusting these people?" asked Michael. "They're military! How do we know this isn't all some elaborate trick to take us in alive?"  
  
"With Alex in on it?" asked Maria. "No way!"  
  
"How would you know?" asked Tess. "I mean, he tells us he is doing stuff with deep space telemetry in the Air Force, and it turns out he is a part of a special unit that travels to other worlds through something called a Stargate."  
  
"That's a point to consider," said Valenti. "That whole story sounds pretty hokey. Maybe Whitman is working with a special unit of the Air Force, but one meant to capture you four. They have Isabel, and they are using her to get you."  
  
"This is Alex Whitman we are talking about here," said Liz. "He has been our friend for years. I will NEVER believe him capable of something like that. Especially considering he and Isabel are...."  
  
"Are...what?" asked Max.  
  
"I....I shouldn't," said Liz.  
  
"Whitman was right about one thing, Liz," said Michael. "No secrets. Spit it out."  
  
"Alex and Isabel...made love, last night," said Liz. "She told me."  
  
"He finally bagged her," said Kyle. "Remind me to bow before him for melting the ice maiden."  
  
"Kyle, shut up," said Tess.  
  
Kyle gave her an annoyed look. "You're my wife, and your telling me to shut up. Why do I put up with you?"  
  
"Because you love me," said Tess, kissing him on the cheek to appease his hurt feelings.  
  
"Oh, how sweet," said Michael in a sarcastic tone. "Now that this little 'Mad About You' moment is over, can we get back to the subject at hand."  
  
"If what Liz says is true," said Max, "then it reinforces my trust in Alex. He has always loved Isabel. Ever since High School. I have trusted him up to now because not only because he is my...our friend, who has kept our secret, but he loves Isabel and would never hurt her. I have no reason not to trust that."  
  
"So we trust Colonel O'Neill, too," said Tess. "Are you sure?"  
  
"No," said Max. "But...they seem to be the ones who know how to find Isabel and deal with these...Goa'uld. We have to trust them."  
  
The door to the back room opened, and Alex, O'Neill, Carter, Jackson, and Teal'c came out dressed in green military fatigues and black utility vests. Alex, O'Neill, and Carter, were all carrying P-90 assault rifles, while Teal'c was carrying a tall staff with an oval shaped top. All of them had Zat guns hanging on their hips, along with semi-automatic pistols.  
  
"Hey, aren't those the same kind of weapons those Jaffa shot at me with?" asked Liz, pointing at the weapons hanging on their belts.  
  
"Yes," said Carter. "They are called Zatnikitels. Zat guns, for short. We have commandeered quite a few from the Goa'uld. One shot stuns, two shots kill, three shots vaporizes."  
  
"Wicked," said Kyle. "Can I have one?"  
  
"No," said O'Neill.  
  
"So, Hannibal Smith," said Michael. "What do you and the rest of the A-Team have planned?"  
  
"Simple," said O'Neill. "We go to the spot where that body was found, and see what we can find. Whitman tells me your...powers might be useful in getting the girl back. Plus, you know the area, so you three...hybrids are coming with us. Sheriff, we need you and the others to stay here. If we don't come back in four hours, contact General Hammond at NORAD headquarters. Tell him SG-1 has not returned, and there is a foothold situation here in Roswell. He will know what to do from there."  
  
"Will do," said Valenti.  
  
"All right, let's move out," said O'Neill. "Max, you said you have a jeep outside?"  
  
"Yes," said Max. "Follow me."  
  
As they walked out of the Crashdown, Teal'c moved closer to O'Neill.  
  
"O'Neill, who are the A-Team?" he asked.  
  
"Long story," said O'Neill, looking at his friend. "But let's just say I...pity the fooh that messes with you."  
  
"Hey, Alex," said Michael. "You know how to use that machine gun?"  
  
"Its called a P-90 assault rifle, and yes, I do," said Alex.  
  
"Man, I never thought you were the Rambo type," said Michael.  
  
The group piled into Max's jeep and headed out of town towards the spot where the body of the man killed with a staff weapon was found. As they rode out of town, O'Neill looked over at Max, staring at him.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Max. "Never seen a human-alien hybrid before?"  
  
"Yes, actually...I have," said O'Neill. "He was a little boy. Lives on another planet now. I'd like to know more about you, though. We should talk after this is all over."  
  
"I want you to know that I am putting my trust in you because Alex trusts you, and I need your help to Isabel back," said Max. "But if you try anything to hurt us, I will kill you."  
  
O'Neill was shocked into silence for a moment, taking in how deadly serious Max was in his statement. Finally, he replied. "Got it," said O'Neill. "But, you don't have to worry. We don't want to hurt you."  
  
Meanwhile, Alex was sitting in the back, worrying about Isabel. His hands were gripping his weapon tightly, waiting with anticipation to get to where the Goa'uld were holding her prisoner, and kill them all for taking her from him.   
  
"So help me, if they've hurt her," whispered Alex to himself.  
  
"Lieutenant Whitman," said Dr. Jackson. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, sir," said Alex. "I'm just..."  
  
"Worried about Isabel," said Jackson. "I saw...the look on your face when Miss Parker said that the Goa'uld had taken her. She...means a lot to you, doesn't she?"  
  
"She's the only woman I have ever loved," said Alex. "We...finally got together, last night. And I...I blew it. I left her alone, this morning, because I was mad at her for something. I left her alone, and the Goa'uld took her."  
  
"You couldn't have known," said Jackson. "It wasn't your fault, but believe me, I do know how you feel. My...wife, Sha're. The same thing happened to her. And I left her alone, and she was taken. But...we can't...keep thinking about what we could have done. We have to focus on the present, on finding her and getting her back."  
  
"Or losing her, like you did your wife," said Alex. He looked at the widowed man, who's wife had been killed when the Goa'uld inside of her tried to kill Jackson. Teal'c had to kill her to save Daniel Jackson's life. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm just..."  
  
"I understand," replied Jackson. "I hope...pray, that things will be better for you."  
  
The jeep pulled off the side of the road near where the body was found. Everyone got out of the Jeep, and SG-1's members had their weapons at the ready to deal with any enemy that might be around.  
  
"Alright, people, move cautiously," said O'Neill. "We don't know who, or dare I say what, might be out here waiting for us."  
  
"I don't see anything, for miles," said Tess. "Just desert."  
  
"They could have a cloaked transport ship," said Major Carter. "It could be nearby, and we wouldn't see it."  
  
"Max," said Tess. "Reach out...in your mind. Try to sense Isabel. Maybe you can tell us where she is, if she's nearby."  
  
Max closed his eyes, and entered into a kind of trance. He reached with his mind, tried to sense his sister's presence. Max sensed her, but somehow, her presence...her essence, was muffled, suppressed, weak. He tried to locate it, but with no success.  
  
He came out of the trance. "She's nearby," said Max. "But...I can't sense her clearly. Something's blocking my contact with her. But...I do think she might have sense my mind reaching out to her."  
  
Just then, they heard a loud noise, and saw a set of rings come up out of the ground in a stacked formation. Then, a bright light flashed in the middle of the rings, and four Jaffa armed with staff weapons appeared.  
  
"TAKE COVER!" yelled O'Neill, opening fire with his P-90 assault rifle.  
  
One of the Jaffa fell after being hit by O'Neill's fire. The others leveled their staff weapons and began returning fire.  
  
Michael and Max jumped behind a patch of desert brush, and laid flat on the ground. "I guess those must be staff weapons," said Max.  
  
"Duh, you think!" yelled Michael.  
  
Alex and Major Carter also opened fire with their assault rifles, taking out another Jaffa in the process. Then, more rings popped up at another spot to the left of SG-1's position, and six more Jaffa appeared on the scene.  
  
"Look out!" yelled Michael, who rose up and reached out with his power and blasted two of the Jaffa with destructive kinetic energy.  
  
Max also reached out with his power and sent another Jaffa flying through the air and hitting the ground with a loud thud. The other Jaffa began firing at Max and Michael, who hit the deck to avoid the oncoming blasts.  
  
Teal'c appeared next to them, kneeling on the ground and firing his staff weapon, killing one of the attacking Jaffa.  
  
"Did you see that?" yelled Dr. Jackson, in between firing shots with his Zat gun. "What Michael and Max did?"  
  
"It must be some kind of kinetic energy, focused by mental telepathy or some kind of..."began Carter.  
  
"Not now!" yelled O'Neill, firing his assault rifle at the oncoming Jaffa.  
  
The transport rings appeared out of the desert again, and six more Jaffa appeared and began firing. Alex took down one with his assault rifle, while Teal'c hit the other one with his staff weapon. Michael reached out with his power again and killed another one.  
  
"Where are these guys coming from?" yelled Michael.  
  
"They must have an underground base," said Carter. "We have to get inside, but the only way is by using those ring transports."  
  
"The Jaffa will have the activation device for the ring transports," said Teal'c.  
  
"Fine, Teal'c, Daniel," said O'Neill, "you hold off these Jaffa. The rest, come with me. Let's get the activation device from one of the dead Jaffa and get into the base."  
  
"Tess," said Max. "Stay with Teal'c and Daniel."  
  
"But..."began Tess.  
  
"Do as I say," said Max.  
  
O'Neill, Carter, Alex, Max, and Michael made their way over to where the first set of rings popped up out of the desert. Two of the Jaffa fired on them, but Alex blasted one with his rifle and Teal'c took out the other one. More rings popped up to the right, and eight more Jaffa appeared and attacked.  
  
"Damned, they've got a whole army of them here!" yelled O'Neill.  
  
"Sir, I think I've got it," said Major Carter, holding onto a device she took off of a dead Jaffa. "Here. Everyone gather close and stand here."  
  
O'Neill, Carter, Alex, Max, and Michael stood close together. Carter activated the device, and the rings appeared out of the desert around them. A flash of light surrounded them, and before they knew it, the rings had deposited them into some kind of underground cavern.  
  
As the rings disappeared, O'Neill, Carter, and Alex readied their weapons. "Sir," said Carter. "These look like the crystalline tunnels made by the Tokrah."  
  
"Apparently the Goa'uld have mastered the process as well," said Alex. "That's bad."  
  
"Hail king of the understatement," said O'Neill. "Come on."  
  
"Hey, who are the Tokrah?" asked Michael.  
  
"Later," said Alex.  
  
As they rounded a corner, they came face to face with two Jaffa who had their staff weapons ready to fire. But Max stepped out in front of the group, and as the Jaffa fired, he raised his hand an a force field appeared to protect them from the attack. Michael then reached out with his powers and killed the two Jaffa.  
  
"Wow," said O'Neill. "Not bad. You and David Copperfield should go into business together."  
  
"Let's go," said Max, leading the group down the passageway.  
  
They stepped into a large chamber, and found a pickup truck in the room. "This must be the truck the state troopers saw them riding here in," said Carter. "Its inconspicuous, so they can get around town easily in it."  
  
"The Goa'uld turned Jed Clampet," said O'Neill. "Woo doggy."  
  
The group moved through the room and into more corridors, but found no more Jaffa waiting for them. They moved forward slowly, cautiously, waiting for anything to pop out and attack them.   
  
Finally, they came to the entrance to another large chamber, and saw a man fitting Imhotep's description speaking into a communications device.  
  
"Fall back, you fools," said Imhotep in his inhuman Goa'uld voice. "They are too well armed. The forces of the Tau'ri have found out about our presence. We must relocate our operation."  
  
Max stepped into the chamber.  
  
"No," whispered O'Neill.  
  
"Where is my sister?" asked Max.  
  
Imhotep turned around, and smirked. "Young fool," he said. "You dare to challenge me." He raised his gauntlet. "You shall pay for this."  
  
A burst of energy emanated from the gauntlet, but Max raised his mental force field and absorbed the blast. Max then sent a mental blast to send Imhotep flying backwards, but his attacked was blocked by a force field created by Imhotep.  
  
O'Neill and Carter stood up and fired on Imhotep with their Zat guns, but their blasts were also absorbed by Imhotep's shield.  
  
"You think you can challenge a god," said Imhotep. "You shall die, or become hosts to the Goa'uld who will open the way for our takeover of this miserable planet."  
  
That's when O'Neill pulled out a knife, and threw it at Imhotep. The latter tried to avoid the incoming object, but failed. The Goa'uld's force fields are not designed to stop slow moving solid objects. The knife found its mark in Imhotep's stomach, sending the Goa'uld lurching backwards. To make sure of the kill, Major Carter fired her Zat gun twice, and Imhotep's now lifeless body collapsed to the ground.  
  
The group stood looking at the now lifeless alien. Michael looked over at O'Neill. "A knife...he was killed by a knife when your energy weapons are our powers couldn't reach him."  
  
"Its their weakness," said Alex. "They don't count on the primitive being able to hurt them. They're...arrogant in that way. But he didn't tell us where Isabel is."  
  
Max closed his eyes and reached out with hid mind to find Isabel. He senses her close by, but once again, her essence is weak and suppressed somehow.  
  
"Follow me," said Max.  
  
The group made their way out of the chamber and back into the corridor. They walked for a good distance down the uninterrupted passage and came to another chamber at the end. There, Alex let out a sigh of relief, seeing Isabel.  
  
"Thank God," said Alex, running over to take her in his arms.  
  
But Isabel reached out with her hand and sent Alex flying backwards with her mental powers. He impacted on the ground with a thud, winded but still conscious.  
  
O'Neill raised his weapon, but Michael stepped in front of him. "No," he said.  
  
"Isabel, what the hell are you doing?" asked Max.  
  
Then, they saw it. Isabel's eyes glowed. Then, in an inhuman voice, she said. "Tal'mac, Goa'uld. Bow before your god!"  
  
She then raised a Goa'uld gauntlet and send a blast of energy into Max, sending him flying to the ground before he could overcome his shock and raise his force field in self-defense.  
  
"What the hell has happened to her?!" yelled Michael.  
  
"She's been taken as a host," said O'Neill. "She's a Goa'uld!"  
  
End of Chapter Five. Chapter Six coming soon.  
  
So, have I left you breathless with anticipation? Ha, ha, I love my power! You'll have to tune in for the next chapter to find out what happens. In the meantime, please keep those reviews coming. I'd love to hear what you all think of this latest chapter. I promised you action, and I hope I have delivered so far. But there's plenty more to come! 


	6. Chapter Six

*************************  
Chapter Six: This Wasn't Covered in High School Science Class  
  
*  
Max, Michael, Colonel O'Neill, and Major Carter, all stood in shock at the sight before them. Alex was still laying on the ground, paralyzed with fear. Isabel was indeed a Goa'uld, and looked at them all with the glowing eyes of pure evil.  
  
"You two," said Isabel, to Max and Michael. "You are the ones like this host. You will also be hosts for the Goa'uld. As for the rest...you will die."  
  
"Isabel, you have to fight it!" yelled Max. "You have to fight back!"  
  
Isabel laughed. "You fool, nothing of the hosts survives! Except her powers, and her powers are now MINE!"  
  
She raised her hand, and sent Max, Michael, O'Neill, and Carter, all flying backwards out of the chamber and into the corridor. But then, Isabel started to become faint, the Goa'uld voice she now had moaned with pain and weakness.  
  
"What is..." said Isabel. "What is happening..."  
  
Alex, still on the ground, decided to take advantage of the moment of weakness. He forced his hand to move to his Zat gun, then pulled out the weapon and armed it.   
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, then fired the Zat gun once at Isabel.  
  
She was enveloped in a blue swirl of energy from the blast, and collapsed unconscious towards the ground. Alex caught her, and brought Isabel into his arms.  
  
"Isabel, I'm so sorry," said Alex, kissing her forehead. "I should have never left you."  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" yelled Max, rushing into the room and pushing Alex off of Isabel. "YOU SHOT HER!"  
  
"Easy, Max," said O'Neill. "Remember what Carter told you all back at the diner. One shot from a Zat stuns, not kills."  
  
"I had to, Max," said Alex. "I had to do it to give us a chance to save her."  
  
"Can you get that thing out of her head?" asked Michael.  
  
"We can't," said Alex. "But we know who can."  
  
"Um, Whitman, Carter, in the corridor," said O'Neill. "Now."  
  
Alex and Major Carter followed O'Neill into the corridor, while Max and Michael stayed with Isabel. When they got into the corridor, O'Neill turned and looked pointedly at Alex.  
  
"Whitman, what are you suggesting?" he asked.  
  
"Sir, the Tokrah," said Alex. "They can get that snake out of her head and save her! We have to do it."  
  
"Sir," said Major Carter. "Whitman is right. We can't just leave that girl with a Goa'uld in her head, and we ourselves can't extract a symbiot. Only the Tokrah can. That means..."  
  
"That means," said O'Neill. "Taking her, and probably her friends, to the SGC."  
  
"Sir, they already know about it," said Alex. "They know about the Goa'uld, the Stargate, the SGC. What difference would it make if they actually see it?"  
  
"A big difference," said O'Neill. "Especially to General Hammond."  
  
"Sir," said Major Carter. "There is something else to consider here. Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess, are all hybrids, a mixture of human anatomy with the DNA of an alien race we have never heard of before. We should learn more about this."  
  
"Major," said Alex. "What are you suggesting? Not, I hope...hurting them..."  
  
"No, of course not," said Major Carter. "But, if we can learn anything about who the Antarians are, where their world is located. Maybe they could be an ally against the Goa'uld. We all saw Max's and Michael's mental powers."  
  
"And what if they don't want to help?" asked Alex.  
  
"We should at least pursue the possibility, sir," said Carter. "If they don't, well then...of course, they could go."  
  
"Just one thing," said O'Neill. "If we do this, bring these people to the SGC...and then they leave after Isabel is free of the symbiot. How do we know they won't tell anyone about it?"  
  
"Sir, I will guarantee their word," said Alex. "I'm sure that if we save Isabel, and agree to leave them alone if they choose not to help with the fight against the Goa'uld, or to find Antar...then they will keep the secrets of the Stargate."  
  
"Sir, if they told anyone, the government could arrest them," said Carter. "That's the last thing they want, it sounds like."  
  
"It is," said Max, stepping into the corridor. "We have been listening in on your conversation."  
  
"Hey, didn't your Mother teach you its not polite to eavesdrop?" asked O'Neill.  
  
"What about talking about others behind their back?" asked Max. "Look, if you can get that thing out of my sister by taking her and us to the SGC, we will go with you. And I give you my oath, and that of the others, that the secrets you have revealed to us and will reveal to us will be kept! As long as the government leaves us alone after that."  
  
O'Neill was silent for a moment, before finally closing his eyes and replying. "Alright," he said. "Agreed. I'll...convince General Hammond that this little field trip is necessary. But only for you, Michael, Isabel, and Tess. The others stay behind."  
  
Max nodded. "Agreed."  
  
**  
The next day, Alex was staring at Isabel's unconscious form, laying on a bed in the medical unit of the Stargate Command facility within Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado. Standing with him were Max, Michael, and Tess. Also watching Isabel's bed closely were two guards armed with Zat guns, on standby just in case she woke up and was hostile.   
  
They had arrived about an hour ago, after having to tell their friends and loved ones in Roswell that they couldn't come along. Liz and the others said they would make up some story for their respective families in Roswell about where they had gone.  
  
"We have her sedated," said Dr. Janet Frasier, the SGC's chief medical officer and biologist. "The Goa'uld symbiot is also knocked out, and should remain so until the Tokrah arrive. I have also taken some blood samples, to try and determine what effect her alien DNA might have on the blending process of host and symbiot. It might help the Tokrah when they come to extract it."  
  
"I see," said Michael, "and anything else you find out about us in the meantime is just gravy, right?"  
  
"Michael," said Max, in a chastising tone.  
  
"Look, young man," said Dr. Frasier. "I have dealt with a number of different alien species working here, and humans from many different societies on different worlds. We mean no harm to any of them, except those who are a threat to us. I give you my word as a physician that nothing I learn about your alien DNA will be used to harm you, as long as you do not try to threaten our security. Clear?"  
  
Max nodded. "Yes, thank you," he said. "I know you are only trying to help."  
  
Dr. Frasier smiled. "You can trust us," she said, before moving away to confer with a medical technician across the room.  
  
"Excuse me," said an SF (Security Force soldier) who stepped into the room. "General Hammond would like to see you all in the conference room."  
  
"Come on," said Alex. "Follow me."  
  
Alex and the SF led Michael, Max, and Tess, through the corridors of the underground base towards a large, brightly lit conference room. When they got there, they found the members of SG-1, and several more SGC personnel waiting for them. Alex recognized the other SGC members who had arrived.  
  
"Major Ambrose," said Alex. "Dr. Barrows, Sergeant Reynolds. When did you all get back?"  
  
"Last night," said Ambrose, rising to shake Alex's hand. "Heard you helped SG-1 kick some Goa'uld but in the desert. And that you brought back some friends."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Alex. "Um, Max, Michael, and Tess. These are the other members of SG-8, the team I am on. This is our team leader, Major Ambrose, and this is Dr. Barrows, our linguist and archaeologist, and Sergeant Reynolds."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Max, shaking Ambrose's hand.  
  
"Likewise," said Ambrose.   
  
General Hammond stepped into the room, and approached the visitors to the SGC.  
  
"Hello," he said. "You must be Max, Michael, and Tess. I'm General Hammond, the commander of this facility."  
  
"Sir," said Max, "thank you...for helping Isabel. You don't know how much it means to us."  
  
"Well, seeing that you were all so instrumental in helping us to defeat a Goa'uld infiltration of Earth, it only seemed right to help the young lady. Especially since she has one of our enemies inside of her."  
  
"General," said Tess. "I assume Colonel O'Neill informed you about our...concerns."  
  
"Yes," said General Hammond. "I want to assure you that you will be treated with every courtesy while you are here, and will be allowed to leave whenever you want, given we have your word that you will not reveal the secrets of the SGC to anyone. And I do mean ANYONE."  
  
"You have our word," said Max.  
  
"Especially since we'd be thrown in the slammer if we did tell anyone," said Michael. "You're secret's safe with us."  
  
"Well, let's have a seat," said General Hammond. "We have some things to discuss."  
  
They all sat down around the conference table, with General Hammond sitting at the table's head. "First, let me inform you that the Tokrah have been contacted, and their team is expected to arrive anytime to extract the symbiot from Isabel Evans. But before they arrive, I would like to know why the Goa'uld were in New Mexico, and what they were planning?"  
  
"Sir," said Major Carter, "it would seem that they were planning on a major infiltration of Earth's society. We found a large tank in the chamber where we found Isabel, filled with Goa'uld symbiots, at least twenty."  
  
"They could have put spies in different parts of Earth society," said Dr. Jackson. "Think of the damage they could have done."  
  
"Wait, what about the protected planets treaty with have with the Asgard?" asked Major Ambrose. "Wouldn't Imhotep's operation be in violation of that treaty?"  
  
"The treaty was with the Goa'uld System Lords," said Dr. Barrows. "It may not rule out some rogue Goa'uld operation, or one disguised to be a rogue operation."  
  
"Plausible deniability," said General Hammond. "Cute. Well, thank goodness Lt. Whitman was able to determine the significance of that body's wounds, and link it to a Jaffa staff weapon. By the way, any ID yet on that body?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said Major Carter. "Apparently, he was a geologist, probably out doing a survey and saw something, too much of something. So, Imhotep's Jaffa killed him."  
  
"What I still don't get is why Roswell?" asked Alex. "What could Imhotep possibly have had to gain by setting up an operation there?"  
  
"Well, he would have to become more familiar with Earth's culture, as it is now," said Dr. Jackson. "And he would have to do so in an inconspicuous manner. Plus, the deserts of New Mexico are pretty, well, desolate...for lack of a better term. What better place to set up an operation without it being easily spotted?"  
  
"Plus, you've got to consider the whole...Roswell alien thing," said O'Neill. "They may have thought to use that as some kind of...cover story. I mean, any 'alien' sightings in Roswell might just be written off as more tourist inspired crap."  
  
"Well, at any rate, the operation has been eliminated," said General Hammond. "And I'm sure the Tokrah will want to know the fact that the Goa'uld now know how to make their crystalline tunnels."  
  
An alarm sounded at that moment, and a voice sounded over the intercom. "Incoming wormhole."  
  
"Come on," said Major Ambrose to Max, Michael, and Tess. "You can see the Stargate now."  
  
They, along with everyone else in the room went to the control room one level below the conference room. General Hammond stepped over to the technician running the Stargate monitors.  
  
"Scheduled arrival matches that with the Tokrah, sir," said the technician.  
  
Max, Michael, and Tess stood next to Alex. The latter whispered to them. "You think you've seen some incredible things so far, boys and girls. Get ready for this."  
  
The last symbol on the Stargate locked in, and a brilliant flash of light accompanied by an onrush of what looked like water flashed out of the Stargate. Max, Michael, and Tess, all reflexively backed up after seeing the onrush of what looked like water, then settled down as the gate's event horizon stabilized within the circle of the gate.  
  
"Holy shit," said Michael in a low tone.  
  
"Its beautiful," said Tess.  
  
"But why does it look like water?" asked Max.  
  
"Its an optical allusion," said Alex. "Its actually high energy particles of the event horizon of a stabilized wormhole."  
  
"Its WHAT?" asked Michael.  
  
"You should have paid more attention in science class in High School," said Tess jokingly.  
  
"They didn't cover Stargates in High School science," said Max.  
  
"Confirming Tokrah IDC," said the technician.  
  
"Very well," said General Hammond.   
  
A few moments later, two figures exited through the Stargate. They were dressed in dark brown shirts and pants, and wore Zat guns on their hips. One was an older man with balding hair, while the other was a strikingly beautiful woman with short cropped hair. The latter was carrying a black, rounded case.  
  
The Stargate deactivated, and General Hammond led the group down to the Stargate chamber.  
  
"Jacob," said General Hammond, shaking the man's hand. "Its good to see you."  
  
"And you, George," said the man. He then smiled at Major Carter. "Hi, sweetheart."  
  
"Hi, Dad," said Major Carter, hugging the man.  
  
"Jacob," said Colonel O'Neill. "Good to see you?"  
  
"Hello, Jack," said the man.  
  
"Max, Michael, Tess," said Colonel O'Neill. "This is Jacob Carter, Major Carter's Father. He is also Selmak of the Tokrah."  
  
"Also?" asked Tess.  
  
"That's right," said Max. "They have symbiots in them...like the Goa'ulds."  
  
"Yes," said Jacob Carter. "But ours are benign, a true symbiot. They are not parasites who take forced victims as hosts as the Goa'uld do."  
  
"Hello, O'Neill," said the woman who stepped through the gate.  
  
"Anise," said Colonel O'Neill. "Its been a long time."  
  
"Too long," said Anise. "Are these three the...hybrids you told us about?"  
  
"We are," said Max.  
  
"Fascinating," said Anise. "I would truly be interested in learning more about that. But first, please take us to the woman with the Goa'uld symbiot."  
  
"Lt. Whitman," said General Hammond. "If you will take our guests to the medical unit, along with Max, Michael, and Tess."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Alex.  
  
"Then, after the procedure, Lieutenant," said Hammond. "I want you to meet Colonel O'Neill, Major Ambrose, and myself in my office. We have something to discuss."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Alex.  
  
About half an hour later, in the medical unit, the two Tokrah were bringing their equipment online next to Isabel's bed. Max, Michael, Tess, and Alex watched them with apprehension.  
  
"Just what does this procedure entail?" asked Max.  
  
"We must make remaining in the host intolerable for the symbiot," said Anise. "Then, it will exit the woman through her mouth. We will catch it, and imprison it in a stasis tank."  
  
"Will it be painful?" asked Alex.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately, it will," said Jacob. "But only for a short time. She will be tired afterwards, but will be fine after several hours rest."  
  
"What about her alien DNA?" asked Alex. "Should it affect the extraction process?"  
  
"It shouldn't," said Anise. "But we will be ready to abort the procedure if necessary."  
  
"This had better work," said Michael.   
  
"Be confident," said Jacob. "We have done this before."  
  
They activated the machine, and a low hum emanated from it. The hum increased, and a the machine that monitored Isabel's heart rate began to beep faster. She began to moan, and struggle against restraints that held her to the bed.  
  
Anise was checking her instruments, then looked up with a startled expression. "The extraction process is going faster than usual. Something within Isabel is assisting the machine in pushing the Goa'uld out of her."  
  
"Her mental powers," said Tess. "This machine is giving her some support to get rid of the parasite."  
  
Michael, Max, and Alex looked at her pointedly.   
  
"Well, maybe," said Tess. "Hey, I PAID attention in High School science class, but they didn't cover this, either. I'm winging it here."  
  
"I believe she is correct," said Anise. "Isabel has more control over her mind than a normal human, thus has more power to fight the Goa'uld symbiot within her. Not enough on her own to force it out of here, but with the assistance of the extraction device, even on this lower level, she is expelling the parasite."  
  
Isabel screamed, but then the yell choked off, and the snakelike Goa'uld slithered out of her mouth.  
  
"WHOA!" yelled Michael. "That is one ugly mother!"  
  
Jacob grabbed the symbiot and quickly placed it in the containment tank. Isabel's vital signs settled down, and she opened her eyes.  
  
"Isabel," said Max, walking over and placing her hand on her forehead. Meanwhile, Dr. Frasier began to check her vital signs.  
  
Isabel tried to speak, but could not.  
  
"Her throat needs time to heal," said Dr. Frasier. "And she needs to sleep."  
  
"Max," Isabel whispered hoarsely.  
  
"I'm here," said Max. "We got that thing out of you. Are you alright?"  
  
"Feel...dizzy," she whispered in reply.  
  
"Rest now," said Max. "We'll talk when you wake up."  
  
"Will she be okay?" asked Alex.  
  
"She will be fine," said Dr. Frasier.  
  
"I agree," said Anise.  
  
***  
A half-an-hour later, Lt. Whitman stepped into General Hammond's office.  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir," said Alex.  
  
Hammond was seated behind his desk. Colonel O'Neill and Major Ambrose were standing by the General's desk.  
  
"Come in and have a seat, Lieutenant," said General Hammond.  
  
Alex sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.  
  
"I am told that Miss Evans will be alright," said General Hammond. "The extraction process was successful."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Alex.  
  
"Good," said General Hammond. "I wanted to hold off on this until after we knew about her condition, and whether or not the extraction process was successful. I understand that she means a great deal to you."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Alex, quietly.  
  
"Lieutenant," said General, "someone finding out about details regarding this program through eavesdropping you were not aware of is one thing. But you deliberately revealed information about the Stargate to civilians without command authority, in violation of your standing orders regarding the classified nature of this command and its operations. Your duty was to deny everything, and confirm nothing of what they heard. Instead, you confirmed what they knew, and added information. In fact, you did so even after Colonel O'Neill told you to stop. Lieutenant, do you have any idea of the ramifications of what you have done?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said Alex. "And I take full responsibility for my actions. I know I was in violation of orders. But sir, if faced with the same situation...with Isabel's life being in danger, I would do it again."  
  
Hammond was silent for a moment before continuing. "Colonel O'Neill has...informed me of the extenuating circumstances behind your choice to reveal this information, and your...friends did prove helpful in eliminating a secret Goa'uld operation here on Earth. He has given his support to your decision, but it is after the fact...not before. All of this will be going into the report on the incident. If it were not for O'Neill's after the fact support of your decision, you would be facing court martial Lieutenant. You can thank Colonel O'Neill later for saving your ass."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Alex.  
  
"But," said General Hammond. "You will have to face consequences for your actions. I have been discussing things with Colonel O'Neill and Major Ambrose. Based on those discussions, we have come to a decision."  
  
"Lieutenant," said Major Ambrose. "You are a fine officer, and an invaluable member of SG-8. Your service under my command has been exemplary. Because of that, I had been talking to General Hammond about accelerating your promotion to Captain. But now, we have decided to put that process on hold, for at least a year. You would have gotten your Captain's bars in a month if we had proceeded with the accelerated process."  
  
Alex nodded. "I understand, sir," he said.   
  
"A written reprimand will also appear on your permanent record," said General Hammond.   
  
"Understood, sir," said Alex.  
  
"That is all," said General Hammond. "Dismissed."  
  
Alex stood up, came to attention and saluted, then did an about face and exited the room.   
  
****  
Several hours later, Alex was sitting in the medical unit on a stood beside Isabel's bed. Max, Michael, and Tess had gone to get some sleep, and Alex promised them he would keep an eye on her as they slept. He had been sitting there for about half-an-hour, when Isabel opened her eyes.  
  
She smiled when she saw Alex. "Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi yourself," said Alex. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I collided with a semi," she said. "But I feel better than I did when that snake came out of me. You look exhausted."  
  
"I've been worried about someone," he said with a smirk. "Maybe you know her. Beautiful, blonde, smart, sexy eyes...alien hybrid. Ring a bell?"  
  
Isabel giggled. "You saved me," she said. "I remember...what happened in that cave. I wasn't...in control, really, though I was trying to fight that voice in my head that was controlling me. I remember that you shot me with that...thing, what's it called?"  
  
"A Zat gun," he said. "I had to knock you out to protect ourselves and you from harm. So we could get you here and extract the symbiot."  
  
"Thank you," she said. "For...everything."  
  
"I owed you far more," he said. "I'm sorry, about all of this. I should never have left you. I'm sorry I got angry at you."  
  
"You had every right," said Isabel. "I should have trusted you. And you have nothing to be sorry about. You had no idea I was going to shoot my mouth off on a public street, talking to Liz about Goa'uld. None of us could have known they would hear it, and come for me because of it. I was...awake, once, a while ago. I asked for you, but Dr. Frasier said you were meeting with your General. I hope you aren't in trouble because of me."  
  
Alex smiled. "Some," he said. "But...don't worry. Your worth it. I'd trade anything for your life, let alone Captain's bars."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," said Alex, taking her hand. "Isabel, you...mean, so much to me. I...I love you."  
  
She smiled at him, then brought his hand up to her lips and gently kissed it. He then leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. After they broke the kiss, Isabel whispered to him.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
End of Chapter Six. Chapter Seven coming soon.  
  
Well, Isabel may have been saved, but the story is far from over. Many big things are coming up for the SGC and the gang from Roswell, and of course for Alex and Isabel. So, stay tunned, and please keep those reviews coming. 


	7. Chapter Seven

*****************************  
Chapter Seven: Decisions  
  
*  
Two days later, Alex, Isabel, Max, Michael, and Tess, were all sitting in the SGC's commissary. Alex was telling them stories about some of his adventures on other worlds, while his old friends listened with fascination.  
  
"So, it was just a matter of laying in wait for the Jaffa to come through, and laying down suppressing fire at the right time," said Alex.  
  
"Tell me something, Alex," said Michael. "I can get why the Air Force would want you here as a technical wiz. You were always good at that stuff. But, where did you learn all of this stuff about how to work with weapons and fight battles with heavily armed aliens?"  
  
"Well, before I joined the SGC, I was required to undergo survival and ground combat training," said Alex. "I was trained in the use of weapons, small unit tactics, and survival skills. It culminated with being dropped off in the Rocky Mountains with nothing but a knife, some string, and some cold weather gear, and having to survive for four days."  
  
"No food?" asked Max. "What did you eat?"  
  
"Well, let's just say snake really does taste like chicken," said Alex.  
  
Both Michael and Tess, who were about to take a bite of food, dropped their forks on their plate and presented looks of disgust.   
  
Tess looked pointedly at Isabel. "Eww, you kiss him!" said Tess.  
  
Isabel smiled. "I'll take the risk," she said, then leaned over and kissed Alex once on the lips.  
  
"Oh, geez," said Michael. "Get a room!"  
  
"So, Alex," said Max. "You really think these...Asgard, might be able to help us locate Antar, and could tell us more about it?"  
  
"If anyone we know can, it would be the Asgard," said Alex. "I'm telling you, they are way ahead of us or the Goa'uld in technology. They were flying around in space ships when humans had not even evolved yet."  
  
"Lt. Whitman," said a voice over the intercom, "and party, report to the Conference Room immediately."  
  
"That's our cue," said Alex.  
  
The group made their way to the main Conference Room of the SGC. They found General Hammond, SG-1, and the rest of SG-8 waiting for them. Jacob and Anise of the Tokrah came into the room shortly thereafter.  
  
"Miss Evans," said General Hammond. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better, thank you, sir," said Isabel.  
  
"I'm sure Lt. Whitman has been seeing to that," said Major Ambrose.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Alex, with a knowing smile.  
  
"Have a seat," said General Hammond. "We expect our guest at any moment."  
  
Everyone sat at the conference table, and waited silently. Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess looked around at everyone as they just sat there.  
  
"Um, how is..." began Tess.   
  
But before she could finish what she was going to say, a bright flash of light appeared at an empty spot at one end of the conference table. From nowhere, a small, greyish-pink being with a large head, big black eyes, and smaller appendages appeared in a silver chair at the empty spot at the table.  
  
"Hello," said the being. "Thank you for allowing me to visit your facility."  
  
"My God," said Isabel. "It's a...it's a...."  
  
"Thor, old buddy," said Colonel O'Neill. "Glad you could come."  
  
"Indeed," said General Hammond. "Welcome, Supreme Commander Thor."  
  
"Thank you, General Hammond," said Thor. "And it is good to see you as well, O'Neill, as well as the rest of SG-1 and the members of SG-8. We are also pleased to speak with the representatives of the Tokrah."   
  
"We are honored as well," said Jacob.  
  
Thor then looked over at Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess. "And these, I presume, are the people you told me about."  
  
"Yes," said Major Carter.   
  
"Hello," said Max. "I am Max Evans, this is my sister, Isabel, and Michael Guerin and Tess Harding."  
  
"I am Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard Fleet. I was informed by the SGC that you were hybrids, created from human DNA and that of the Antarians. Is this so?"  
  
"Yes," said Max. "We were brought her in...pods, of some sort, fifty years ago. We hatched from those pods, and have been raised as humans here on Earth. We became fully aware of what we are when we were 16."  
  
"I see," said Thor. "The Asgard were not aware that the Antarians had done this, though we did know of their visits to Earth."  
  
"Excuse me, Commander Thor," said Dr. Barrows. "With all due respect, why have you never told us that an alien race as advanced as the Antarians obviously are had been visiting our world?"  
  
"You did not ask," said Thor. "We believe their visits to be benign, so have not interfered."  
  
"Not all of the alien visits have been benign," said Michael. "We've had encounters, battles, with an enemy of our people known as the Skins."  
  
"Yes," said Thor. "The forces of Kivar, the current ruler of Antar who has deposed the Antarian King whom Max Evans was spawned from. Their interest in Earth is...limited, for now. They were only interested in you, apparently."  
  
"Thor," said Dr. Jackson. "Just what do you know of the Antarians?"  
  
"They are a race that inhabit a five planet system in the far corner of this galaxy," said Thor. "They are a highly advanced race, on the level of the Goa'uld in most ways, more advanced in others. Their physiology allows them to manipulate energy, specifically mental energies, far better than any alien race we have ever encountered, save for perhaps the Noks."  
  
"Have the Asgard had much contact with Antar?" asked Major Ambrose.  
  
"None for some time," said Thor. "Save for some intermittent contact. The Antarians had once been close friends of the Asgard, but became more reclusive in their relations with other species approximately nine hundred of your Earth years ago."  
  
"I was protected and raised by one," said Tess. "His name was Nasedo. He seemed to have...little regard for humans, and killed a number of them to protect our secret."  
  
"The Antarians, both Kivar's faction and that of King Zan's family, see humans as primitives, I am sure, who are disposable when they are threatening in any way to their goals," said Thor.  
  
"Well, that's not nice," said Colonel O'Neill.   
  
"Does Antar have a Stargate?" asked Major Carter.  
  
"No," said Thor. "The Antarians do not use Stargates. They do not trust technology that is not of their own development and design."  
  
"If we were to take a trip to Antar," said O'Neill. "Could you take us, Thor?"  
  
"No," said Thor. "The current Antarian regime has made it clear to us that our presence is not desired in their system. Since we have no quarrel with their government, we must abide by their wishes. We also can not interfere in their internal matters, which transporting the Royal Four to Antar would be doing."  
  
"George," said Jacob to General Hammond. "The Tokrah might be able to take an Earth team to Antar in a transport ship. I'm sure I could get the Tokrah High Council to agree to it, given that the Antarians might have useful knowledge and technology to fight the Goa'uld."  
  
"Which is precisely why we might wish to make contact," said Major Carter. "Sir, if my opinion, it might be worth considering."  
  
"Time out, for just a second," said O'Neill. "We don't know what kind of situation we would find on Antar. The planet is ruled by this Quiver guy..."  
  
"Kivar," said Dr. Jackson.  
  
"Whatever," said O'Neill. "Anyhow, the ruler of that world wants these four people DEAD. Its not exactly the ideal conditions to come over for a visit to say hi."  
  
"I agree," said Teal'c. "We have no business in interfering in the internal affairs of another world we know nothing about."  
  
"Look, I'm not even sure if I want us to go to Antar," said Max.   
  
"Max," said Michael. "Why the hell not? Its what we've been meant to do since the time we were conceived."  
  
"But we all have lives on Earth now," said Tess. "I have Kyle, Max has Liz, you WOULD have Maria if you would stop being a jerk and marry her. And now, Isabel and Alex have found each other. We have so much invested here. What do we have on Antar?"  
  
"Oh, let's see...our destiny," said Michael. "Our birth family is there. Well, sort of our birth family. Our history...so many answers to so many questions are on Antar!"  
  
"I'm not saying we shouldn't consider going for a temporary visit," said Max. "But...what are we going to face when we get there? What expectations? Would we be putting everyone who went with us at risk? What ABOUT Liz and Kyle and Maria and Alex? Liz is expecting MY child. What if I can't get back to her and that child?"  
  
"People," said General Hammond. "There is obviously a lot to consider here. I'm not even sure of the wisdom of pursuing a mission to Antar, especially since there will be no Stargate through which to send support or provide evac if things go wrong. I will wish to consult with Colonel O'Neill, Major Ambrose, Major Carter, as well as the Tokrah, before making a decision."  
  
"I'll hold off on making a decision until you do, General," said Max. "You may be making the decision for us. If you decide that you would be willing to undertake such a mission, we will then decide as a group whether or not we wish to go. If that sounds alright?"  
  
"Fine," said General Hammond.  
  
"Know this," said Thor. "If you do go to Antar, and encounter problems...the Asgard will not be able to help you. I am sorry."  
  
"We understand," said O'Neill. "Kind of...used to it."  
  
**  
That evening, Alex was heading towards quarters he used when he was at the SGC for several days straight. He had an apartment in town, but his work with Stargate Command sometimes kept him on base for several days at a stretch. It had been a long day, and Alex was exhausted. General Hammond and the others still had not come to a decision as to whether or not to send an expedition to Antar, and the General was now consulting with the President.  
  
Isabel was standing outside of his quarters when he got there. Alex smiled, and she returned the gesture, though wearily.  
  
"Hi," said Alex, walking over and taking Isabel into his arms. "How did you know where my quarters are? I don't think I've told you."  
  
"Sergeant Reynolds did," said Isabel. "I guess he wanted me to know where to find you."  
  
"Come on in," said Alex, opening the door. They entered a sparse room with a round table and two chairs, and a bed. The room was small, but functional.  
  
"So, how did it go?" asked Alex. "Have you all discussed things more?"  
  
"Michael wants to go for sure," said Isabel. "The rest of us aren't sure."  
  
"What about Maria?" asked Alex. "Does Michael really want to leave her?"  
  
"You know him," said Isabel. "I think he wants to know what's behind door number two before committing one way or the other. I know one thing...I may be part alien, but I am mostly human in my heart. My parents, my life is here. You are hear. I am NOT going to live on Antar. But...I may want to visit. Any word from General Hammond?"  
  
"None," said Alex. "We may know by tomorrow."  
  
Alex sat down on the bed, and moaned wearily. Isabel walked over, sat down beside him. "Tired, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, huh," said Alex. "Beat."  
  
"How beat?" asked Isabel, leaning into Alex and kissing him on the neck.  
  
Alex chuckled. "Why? What DID you have in mind?"  
  
"Testing the strength of this bed," said Isabel. "And waking up with you again in the morning."  
  
Alex captured Isabel's lips in a passionate kiss, and the couple then allowed their passions to consume them.  
  
Several hours later, Alex and Isabel were awakened by a knock at the door. Isabel, snuggled into Alex's arms, lifted her head off of Alex's chest, and Alex got up and put on some underwear and a t-shirt. Isabel stayed under the covers.  
  
Alex opened the door, and found Sergeant Reynolds standing outside. "Sir, I just got the word...we're goin to Antar."  
  
End of Chapter Seven. Chapter Eight coming soon.  
  
Will Max and the others choose to take the opportunity to go to Antar? Find out by not missing the next chapter.  
  
Feedback, as always, is requested and welcomed. 


	8. Chapter Eight

******************************  
Chapter Eight: Departure  
  
*  
"So, the mission is approved?" asked Colonel O'Neill of General Hammond. Everyone was gathered in the main conference room to hear the answer.  
  
"Yes," said General Hammond. "The possibility of finding new allies or technologies against the Goa'uld was too tempting to pass up. Of course, this is all partially contingent on what Max and his compatriots have decided. If he is truly the heir to the Antarian throne, then it will be better to have him along as our ambassador of sorts."  
  
"That may be a problem," said Max. "Khivar doesn't want us back there, or he does want us back so we can be killed. At least, I think he does."  
  
"Well, that's why we'll be going along to make sure nothing like that happens," said Major Ambrose.  
  
"Both SG-1 and SG-8 will be going with you, as well as several Tokrah," said General Hammond. "They will take you there in a cloaked transport, fly into Antar's atmosphere, and insert you there using the ring transport."  
  
"We should be able to pull you out as well if you run into a problem," said Jacob Carter.  
  
"Look, we still haven't decided what we want to do," said Max. "We still need to discuss it further."  
  
"Well, you have until day after tomorrow, because SG-1 and SG-8 will be going with or without you," said General Hammond. "We'd much rather it be with you."  
  
Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess retreated to the quarters assigned to Max on base, to discuss things. After several hours of bickering, debate, and compromise over certain concerns, Max went by himself to speak with General Hammond.  
  
"Ah, Max," said General Hammond. "Come in. What have you decided?"  
  
"Sir," said Max, standing in front of General Hammond's desk. "We have agreed to go with your team. On...one condition."  
  
"What would that be?" asked General Hammond.  
  
"Sir, the main thing that has been holding up our eagerness to go is that we all have people here we care about," said Max. "I have my wife, Liz, Tess has her husband, Kyle, and his Father, Michael as his girlfriend, Maria, Isabel has Alex. Sir...this is a decision they should be made aware of. Sir, I'd like them to be brought to the SGC and told exactly what is going on."  
  
"Absolutely out of the question," said General Hammond. "What do you think this place is, Mr. Evans, a Disney world? I can't just bring civilians here because their boyfriends and lovers are going off on a trip through the Stargate. Many of the people who work here have families, who know absolutely nothing about what it is they REALLY do here. It is for the safety of a world not ready to know the truth that the Stargate is our nation's greatest secret."  
  
"Sir, it's a secret that has already been divulged to them," said Max. "Alex already told them and us about the Stargate, the Goa'uld, the Jaffa. Liz, Kyle, Sheriff Valenti, Maria...they were all there. If they already know, what harm would it be for them to be brought here. I can give you the same assurances about their oath of secrecy that I did for us."  
  
General Hammond was silently contemplating what Max had just said. This mission had a greater chance for success if Max and his three compatriots were with them. The Antarians would be much more willing to open up relations and provide assistance against the Goa'uld if they were along. At least, a faction of the Antarians would. These civilians already know about the Stargate program, and the same requirements made of Max and the others could be extended to them.  
  
"Very well," said General Hammond. "I'll have them brought here."  
  
**  
Twelve hours later, Liz, Maria, Kyle, and Sheriff Valenti were being led off of an elevator in the SGC, and were staring wide-eyed at their surroundings. Alex was leading them to the main conference room, where Max, Isabel, Tess, and Michael were all waiting for them.  
  
When the group arrived, they found an Air Force General waiting for them, along with their four loved ones wearing the green fatigues worn by Alex and the other SGC personnel, only without the team patches on the shoulders. Maria chuckled a little at seeing Michael in the military uniform.  
  
"Well, did you enlist or something while you were here, spaceboy?" she asked as she hugged him.  
  
"Or something," said Michael.  
  
"Hey," said Kyle to Tess, "that's actually kind of a sexy outfit."  
  
"You say that about everything I wear," said Tess.  
  
"Yeah, well for something reason...seeing you all dressed up like G.I. Jane is getting my soldier to salute, if you get my drift," said Kyle, taking Tess into his arms and kissing her.  
  
Max and Liz were quietly hugging each other. Max reached down and touched Liz's pregnant belly.  
  
"How is he?" asked Max.  
  
"Kicking quite a bit," said Liz. "I think he has been missing you."  
  
"So, Max," said Sheriff Valenti. "Care to tell us what's going on?"  
  
"I think I can be of help with that," said a booming voice from the direction of the table. "I'm General Hammond, commander of this facility. If you will sit down, you will be briefed after we discuss some matters of secrecy."  
  
The new arrivals all sat down around the conference table. General Hammond spoke to them about the importance of the secrecy of all they were seeing and were being told, and threatened them with imprisonment for life if they did ever divulge to anyone what they were being exposed to. They all agreed to abide by the terms of secrecy required, and were then briefed by General Hammond about the mission to Antar. To say the least, Liz, Maria, Kyle, and Sheriff Valenti were stunned.  
  
"I don't believe this!" said Maria. "You are just...going to run off to Antar and get killed!"  
  
"No, we aren't running off to get killed!" said Michael. "This is a matter of destiny here!"  
  
"Nobody is talking about staying there permanently," said Max. "But we need to find out more about where we come from, and see if our alien brethren can do anything to help Earth and its allies fight the Goa'uld."  
  
"But what about our baby, Max?" asked Liz. "I don't want our son to grow up without a Father!"  
  
"And I am not letting you go on this little excursion, Tess!" said Kyle. "Its too dangerous!"  
  
"This isn't your decision, Kyle!" said Tess. "Its mine! I love you, and I promise that I WILL come back to you, but I have to do this!"  
  
"Tess, Max...everyone, I've got to agree with Kyle, Liz, and Maria," said Sheriff Valenti. "You are charging off into a situation where you don't know exactly what you are going to find, and you could all end up getting killed. This Khivar wants you dead, right?"  
  
"Yes, but there are others there who are supporters of our family," said Isabel. "At least...the Antarian royal family who spawned us. And we have Tess' accessed memories of Antar and information from the Asgard to guide us."  
  
"Look, everyone," said General Hammond. "I understand this is going to be difficult for you. I'm not saying this mission is not without risk. But I am sending two of my best teams with them, and they will have the Tokrah to extract them if things get hot. Colonel O'Neill and Major Ambrose will do everything possible to bring them home to you."  
  
"Alright, look," said Kyle, "I see I can't talk Tess out of this. So, I'll do the next best thing. I want to go with you!"  
  
"I'm sorry, that's not advisable," said General Hammond.   
  
"And I won't allow that," said Max. "We love you all dearly, and we are not letting you go into this with us. We have to do this ourselves, with the SGC's help."  
  
"Max, you and I are supposed to be partners, in everything," said Liz.  
  
"Not this," said Max.  
  
"Then how come Alex gets to go?" asked Maria.  
  
"Um, see this," said Alex, pointing to the patch on his right shoulder. "I'm a member of SG-8, an officer in the U.S. Air Force. I have experience with off world missions, and I am trained in weapons and tactics. Which one of you fits that description?"  
  
"Okay, stupid question," said Maria. "But I am not happy about this!"  
  
"Maria," said Michael, taking her hand. "You...have come to mean a great deal to me. I won't put you at risk. But...honey, understand, I've got to do this. If I don't, and I stay here...I'm going to wonder my whole life what I might have missed. That's not fair to you or to me. I will come back to you. I promise."  
  
"While they are gone, you are welcome to stay here at the SGC, so you will be here when we get any news about them, and when they return," said General Hammond. "That's the best we can do."  
  
***  
After the meeting with General Hammond, the gang from Roswell spent as much time with each other as possible before Max, Alex, Isabel, Michael, and Tess, were set to leave with the SG teams for a planet where they would meet up with a Tokrah transport. The next day came far too soon for the loved ones that were being left behind. They made their goodbyes to each other, and then those who were leaving made their way to the gate room, while the others watched from the control room.  
  
The members of SG-1 and the other members of SG-8 besides Alex were waiting in the gate room, along with Jacob Carter. Isabel, Max, Michael, and Tess, were all dressed in green fatigues and utility vests with important survival materials. Alex and the other SGC members were all armed with P-90 assault rifles (with the exception of Teal'c, who carried a staff weapon), pistols, and Zat guns. The Stargate was dialing the coordinates, and they waited to make their journey.  
  
"So," said Alex to Isabel. "I've got to say, you fit the part of a soldier pretty well. How does it feel?"  
  
"Strange," said Isabel. "But...empowering, at the same time."  
  
"I kind of feel like Rambo," said Michael.  
  
"I thought you would have said Braveheart," said Tess.  
  
"You know, I'd feel even more the part if I had one of those cool Zat guns," said Michael.  
  
"Sorry, G.I. Joe," said Colonel O'Neill. "No guns for you to play with. Besides, with your powers, you don't need toys, you can just play with yourself."  
  
Everyone in the gate room gave Colonel O'Neill a bemused expression.  
  
"Hey!" said O'Neill. "You know what I mean! I mean, he can blow people away with thought power, for God's sake!"  
  
"Chevron seven encoded and locked," said a voice over the intercom.  
  
The Stargate activated, and the wormhole sprung to life within its dimensions. Max, Michael, Tess, Isabel, and Alex, all took one final look at their mesmerized friends and loved ones in the control room, as General Hammond gave them final clearance to proceed.  
  
The SGC team members stepped swiftly through the wormhole, as did Jacob Carter, but Max, Tess, Michael, and Isabel were more nervous about things. Max, Tess, and Michael, stepped slowly through the gate. Isabel hung back, afraid. A gentle hand reached over and took hers in its grasp. Isabel looked and saw that it was Alex.  
  
"I'm here," said Alex. "It won't hurt. We'll do it together."  
  
They walked hand-in-hand into the swirling blue vortex. After they stepped through, the scene to their perception seemed to change to a swirling mass of stars and blackness as they were rocketed interdimensionally through the span of the universe. It was as if the whole universe was whirling by as they were carried in the form of energy through the wormhole, then suddenly deposited on the other side.  
  
Isabel and Alex stepped out of the wormhole together, just as they had stepped in on the other side. They found themselves on a desert world, with nothing but the Stargate and sand dunes around them.  
  
"What a ride!" said Michael. "That was the most incredible experience!"  
  
"Alex, you do that everyday?" asked Max, his eyes still wide with wonder after the journey.  
  
"Well, not everyday," said Alex.  
  
"Its incredible to think we just traveled across the galaxy in a matter of seconds," said Tess.  
  
"It never ceases to amaze me," said Sergeant Reynolds. "It makes you feel like the entire universe is your oyster, in a way."  
  
"Okay, so...we've landed on the world from Dune here," said Michael. "Now what?"  
  
"The transport is just over the hill," said Jacob Carter. "Follow me."  
  
The group set off across the sand to the waiting ship that would take them to Antar, and to whatever destiny had in store for Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess, and their new friends from the SGC.  
End of Chapter Eight. Chapter Nine coming soon.  
Well, what did you think of this chapter? Sorry it took so long to post. I went to a Sci-Fi Convention this weekend, so things got held up because of that. Anyhow, please keep those reviews coming so you can all let me know how I'm doing with the story. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Note from the author: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been busy lately, and haven't had time to get back to the story until this week. I put a rush job in getting this chapter ready for upload, so their may be some small grammatical errors. I went ahead and moved as fast as possible to get this uploaded as soon as I finished writing it. More chapters will come later this week. Thanks for continuing to read my story, and please do continue to review it so you can let me know what you think about how its going.  
*****************************  
Chapter Nine: Landing on the Beach  
  
*  
Two days later, everyone who had traveled through the Stargate were traveling through space on a Tokrah transport vessel. With Jacob Carter and another Tokrah at the controls, the members of SG-1 and SG-8, along with Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess, tried to keep busy in the cargo hold of the ship. Max and the others told the SGC personnel what they knew about Antar, Khivar, and what might be waiting for them when they got there. They also gave them more of a rundown on their abilities, "tactical information" as Colonel O'Neill called it.   
  
When they weren't talking shop, they passed the time playing cards and swapping stories, quite a few of them being about Alex. Major Ambrose, Dr. Barrows, and Sergeant Reynolds listened with great interest to stories about their comrade and friend Alex Whitman, and what he was like in High School. In return, the other members of SG-8 told Alex's old friends from Roswell about some of Alex's exploits with the SGC. Even though they themselves had seen Alex in action, it was hard for his old friends to reconcile the guy they used to know with the scientists/soldier who battled Goa'uld and explored the galaxy through the Stargate.  
  
Now on second night of their trip, they were all spending a quiet night, or what passed for night on the ship. Major Carter, Major Ambrose, and Max were the only ones awake, along with the Tokrah at the controls of the ship. Carter was chatting with her Father, while Max and Major Ambrose were talking quietly.   
  
"I just hope they don't expect me to be their King when I get there," said Max. "My life is one Earth, with Liz. All of our lives are on Earth now."  
  
"I wonder if those who planned your inception reckoned on you developing lives on Earth that would supercede their plans for you," said Ambrose. He chuckled slightly. "You know, this whole thing has been so...weird. I mean, here Whitman was keeping this secret about aliens, or part aliens, living on Earth...from all of us."  
  
"I hope you don't hold that against him," said Max.  
  
"Hell no," said Ambrose. "He was keeping his word. He's a good man, I'm glad to have him on my team. I've gotten to know him...over the two years, quite well."  
  
They looked over at Alex, laying against the wall sleeping, Isabel snuggled up in his arms, resting comfortably in his warm embrace.   
  
"And I even get to meet the famous Isabel," said Ambrose.  
  
Max smiled. "He's talked about Isabel, with you," said Max.  
  
"Well, sort of," said Ambrose. "Both Sergeant Reynolds and myself have tried to urge him to get a life, a social life that is. He's always working with Major Carter on some technical project, or doing other SGC...stuff, for lack of a better term. I even tried to fix him up with this Lieutenant in SGC Ops, but...he wouldn't go for it. Then, several months ago, he heard news from home that this girl he used to know was getting married. I could tell he wasn't happy about something, so I took him out for some beers to get him to talk about it. That's when he told me about Isabel, how he has been carrying a torch for her all these years. When he heard that she and her fiancée broke up, well...let's just say he was not as glum."  
  
"I think Isabel has thought a lot about him over these past few years, too," said Max. "She didn't appreciate him then, but now...I wonder if she really is ready to commit to him."  
  
"They look pretty cozy to me," said Ambrose. "I guess we'll just have to let them play things out, and pick up the pieces if it all falls apart. Hopefully, it will work out."  
  
"I hope it does," said Max. "Alex is a great guy. I would like to see my sister with him."  
  
**  
On the fourth day of the journey, Alex was showing Isabel how to use a P-90 assault rifle. She was holding the unloaded weapon up to her shoulder, while Alex showed her how to aim it.  
  
"So, you look through the sights here," said Alex, standing behind her and guiding her grip on the weapon. "Then, we you have your target in sight, squeeze the trigger gently."  
  
She squeezed, and the weapon clicked to indicate a dry fire with no ammunition.  
  
"Wow," said Isabel. "Its so...light. I thought for sure it would be heavier."  
  
"Its made to be easy to lug around and deploy when needed," said Alex, taking back the weapon. He popped a magazine into the rifle and then cocked it, loading a round into the chamber, before putting the safety catch on. "Its also slightly heavier with a full clip."  
  
"Alright, people," said Colonel O'Neill, coming back into the room from the cockpit. "Jacob says we'll be there in about an hour. I want a full equipment check, then final briefing."  
  
The crew got to work checking their weapons, supplies, and communications gear. When everything was checked twice and ready to go, Colonel O'Neill gathered everyone around.  
  
"Okay, people," said O'Neill. "We are about to go into an unknown planet with possible hostiles to contend with. Max, Tess, Isabel, and Michael, are going to have to be our guides here from their...retrieved memories of this planet. We don't know how accurate or out of date their recollections are. Especially considering they are acquired from some mind warp and not first hand experiences. We're going to attempt to make contact with Antar's government, or those sympathetic to Max and friends here. If we encounter heavy resistance or threat, we evac immediately. Jacob and the ship will stand by, cloaked, in orbit of one of Antar's moons until we call for him. Any questions?"  
  
With none forthcoming, O'Neill nodded. "I'm getting to good at this. No one ever has any questions after I brief them."  
  
A short while later, Jacob Carter called back to the group in the cargo hold.  
  
"We've arrived, approaching Antar," he said.   
  
The entire group joined Jacob and his co-pilot in the cockpit, and saw the looming planet seem to grow larger as they approached it. Max, Tess, Isabel, and Michael were mesmerized by seeing the world they have had images of all of their lives within their subconscious. Now, those images, those thoughts were materialized as reality.  
  
"It looks...red," said Colonel O'Neill.  
  
"The ocean water on Antar is red instead of blue, also heavier," said Tess.  
  
"That must be caused by the molecular distribution in the water," said Major Carter. "The spacing of atoms to form water might also be different, or perhaps the magnetic pull of the..."  
  
"Ahh!" said O'Neill. "We'll...ask them, maybe, when we get there. For now, let's just agree it looks....red."  
  
"Are you sure they can't detect us?" asked Michael.  
  
"This ship is cloaked," said Jacob Carter. "Only way they could find us if they ran into the ship."  
  
"Kind of like the Romulan ships on Star Trek," said Sergeant Reynolds.  
  
"I thought they were Klingon," said Teal'c.  
  
"Teal'c, um, you watch Star Trek?" asked Dr. Jackson.  
  
"I have," said Teal'c. "It is rather...amusing."  
  
"Now I have seen everything," said Sergeant Reynolds. "A Jaffa Trekkie."  
  
"Max," said Dr. Barrows. "You've said that you don't really remember anything about what the Antarians look like."  
  
"No, its more like...feelings, impressions," said Max.   
  
"Then we don't know how they are going to react to seeing us," said Dr. Barrows.  
  
"We're entering the atmosphere," said Jacob. "Get to the ring transporter. This is going to be a short drop off. Good luck."  
  
The group made their way to the cargo hold, and stood in the center of the rings. In a few moments, Jacob told them they were in position, and to stand by for transport. The rings popped up out of the deck around them, and activated the beaming device.  
  
The rings then dropped down from the ship to the ground below, and deposited the group on the ground. Then, the rings pulled up, and disappeared back into the cloaked ship.  
  
The SGC personnel had their weapons at the ready as the group surveyed the area. It was night, and they were on a beach, the red ocean water washing up on shore with the tide. Max, Michael, Tess, and Isabel, gazed at everything around them as though it were all somehow familiar. The humans with them also tried to assess their surroundings.   
  
"That city was about a mile or two from here," said Ambrose to Colonel O'Neill. "Should we start to head for it?"  
  
"Yeah, let's move out, but...cautiously," said O'Neill.  
  
"Sir," said Sergeant Reynolds. "We've got company coming. Two of them, at least."  
  
"Take cover," said O'Neill.  
  
They hid behind some rocks nearby, and watched as two human looking figures came towards the water. They were speaking some kind of language that they couldn't recognize. The woman was dark haired, wearing a white dress made of silk-like material. The man with her, tall and lanky, was similarly dressed.  
  
"Why do they look human?" asked Ambrose.  
  
"Shape shifters," said Michael.  
  
"They probably use humanoid form as their everyday appearance," said Dr. Barrows. "From what Max and the others have told us, they seem to relate to each other similarly to humans at least."  
  
"I wish we could understand what they are saying," said Alex. "Dr. Barrows, Dr. Jackson?"  
  
"Well, it is...similar to Asgard dialect, I think," said Jackson.  
  
"Also norse language forms," said Barrows. "But only slightly."  
  
"In other words, neither of you can speak their lingo," said O'Neill.  
  
"We can," said Max.  
  
"What?" asked Alex. "I thought you couldn't read..."  
  
"Somehow, some way," said Max, "I can understand what they are saying, and can even respond in the spoken language."  
  
"I can too," said Isabel.  
  
"What are they saying?" asked Carter.  
  
"The girl is tempting the boy to go swimming naked in the ocean with her," said Tess.  
  
"Great," said O'Neill, "we get all the way here to see a couple of kids skinny dip. Not exactly my idea of a first contact."  
  
"I don't know," said Reynolds. "The chick is hot. I wouldn't mind..."  
  
Alex hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"Right, sorry," said Reynolds.  
  
"Hey, Max," said Michael. "Think we could make it possible for them to understand the language too?"  
  
"We could try," said Max. "Colonel?"  
  
"Alright," said O'Neill. "But if my ears turned pointy, I'm going to shoot you. Clear?"  
  
Max, Isabel, Tess, and Michael, all touched the members of the SGC, and soon, they all could understand the Antarian language they were overhearing. The couple had apparently given up the swimming idea, because they were now sitting on the beach talking.  
  
"Maybe we should try and talk to them," said Tess.  
  
"It might be a good idea, sir," said Alex to Major Ambrose. "We could get the lay of the land, maybe."  
  
"Sir," said Ambrose, to O'Neill. "I concur its worth a risk. But maybe if only one or two of us does it."  
  
"I think I should," said Max. "Tess and I. I don't think they would recognize us in this form, but we might be able to convince them we're friendly."  
  
"Alright, give it a try," said O'Neill. "We'll cover you."  
  
Max and Tess stepped out from behind the rocks, and approached the two sitting on the beach. The Antarians saw them, and stood up to greet them.  
  
"Hello," said the young man. "We didn't realize others were here. Wait, are you...Gritnas?"  
  
"Gritnas?" asked Max.  
  
"Security police of the Khivar government, you know, the Grits," said the girl. "You're dressed kind of like them."  
  
Max and Tess looked down at their Air Force issue green fatigues. "Oh, no," said Max. "We're not Grits. I'm Max, and this is Tess. You are?"  
  
"What strange names," said the man. "Oh, I'm sorry, that was pretty insulting. I am Renat, and this is my intended, Lelan. It's a pleasure to meet you?"  
  
"You don't like the Khivar government?" asked Tess.  
  
Renat and Lelan looked at each other with nervous expressions.  
  
"Don't be afraid," said Max. "We don't like them much either."  
  
"Well, truth be told....we are supporters of the family of King Zan," said Renat. "We await the prophesied return of the Royal Four one day."  
  
"Are you followers of the way?" asked Lelan.  
  
"The way?" asked Tess.  
  
"The way to liberation from Khivar, through the return of the Royal Four," said Lelan. "Are you?"  
  
"Um, we don't know how to tell you this," said Max. "But Tess and I...we've just arrived here. From Earth. We are two of the Royal Four."  
  
"What?" asked Renat with a startled expression.  
  
"I think its safe to come out," said Max towards the rocks where the others were hiding.  
  
"Colonel?" asked Carter in a whisper.  
  
"Cats out of the bag now," said O'Neill. "Let's join the party."  
  
Renat and Lelan were startled to see more people pop up from the rocks, some armed with weapons of some sort.  
  
"Don't be afraid," said Max. "These are friends. The Royal Four have returned. But we need some information first. Can you help us?"  
  
"Are you really here, from Earth?" asked Lelan. "We thought, we've waited for so long. Are you really King Zan?"  
  
"In a way," said Max. "I was made in his image, apparently. I am called Max, though. Tess was made in the image of Zan's wife. Isabel and Michael here," indicating the two mentioned, "were known as Leandra and her husband."  
  
"And the others?" asked Renat. "Are they...humans?"  
  
"Yeah," said O'Neill. "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force. We're here as kind of...escorts, for King Zan's reincarnation here, and his other Royal Flush friends. We're also ambassadors, you could say."  
  
"Will you help us?" asked Isabel. "Please."  
  
Renat and Lelan looked at one another, then fell to their knees. "We live to serve our rightful King," said Lelan.  
  
End of Chapter Nine. Chapter Ten coming soon. 


	10. Chapter Ten

********************************  
Chapter Ten: Meeting the Natives  
  
*  
Renat and Lelan led the visitors from Earth off of the beach and towards a forest. The trees looked similar to what one would find on Earth, though a trained botanist could probably recognize differences. They continued walking for about an hour through the forest, until they reached a hilltop. Standing at the top of the hill, they could see the lights of a gigantic city several miles away.  
  
"Wow," said O'Neill, "that's....big."  
  
"I'd say at least one hundred kilometers in size, sir," said Carter.  
  
"That is the ruling city," said Renat. "It was once home to the royal family and their followers. The followers of Kivar once occupied these woods, trying to find ways to pierce the city's defenses. They never did, until someone betrayed the royal family."  
  
Isabel and the others knew it was Vilandra that betrayed her family for Kivar, but didn't say anything. Max was the one who asked the burning question on their minds.  
  
"Do you know who it was?" asked Max.  
  
"We do not," said Lelan.   
  
"So, how do we get into the city?" asked Major Ambrose.  
  
"Gather around," said Renat. "We should be in range now."  
  
"Range for what?" asked O'Neill.  
  
"Come, do not fear," said Lelan.  
  
They all stood close to Renat and Lelan. They closed their eyes, and soon a bright flash of light surrounded them. Within a matter of a second, the open area around them changed to some kind of tunnel. The visitors from Earth were disoriented for a moment.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Michael.  
  
"It was a standard mid-range transporter," said Renat. "If one knows the proper mental coding, it can be called upon at certain ranges to transport matter within a certain radius."  
  
"Similar in some respects to the Asgard transportation devices," said Alex.  
  
"You know of the ASGARD?!" asked Lelan with excitement. Renat's face also reflected surprise.  
  
"Yeah, they're...buddies, of ours," said O'Neill.  
  
"They are our allies against the Goa'uld," said Teal'c.  
  
"What are Goa'uld?" asked Renat.  
  
"Long story," said Max. "Sufficed to say, Earth has enemies that we were hoping the people of Antar might help us to combat."  
  
"Wait, are you not here to reclaim your throne?" asked Lelan.  
  
"Its difficult to explain," said Tess. "Perhaps if you could take us to your leadership, we could discuss the matter."  
  
"Of course," said Lelan. "This is for Shayman to consider."  
  
"Shayman?" asked O'Neill.  
  
"Our leader, once a war master of the royal family, loyal to King Zahn," said Renat. "He will be pleased to see you. Come."  
  
They moved through the tunnel, which was lighted by glowing crystals on the ceiling. As they walked, Dr. Barrows asked Lelan a question.  
  
"Where exactly are we?" he asked.  
  
"These tunnels run under a portion of the city," said Lelan. "The leaders of the resistance hide here, since the tunnels are vast enough to evade Kivar's forces here."  
  
"Do you live here?" asked Isabel.  
  
"No," said Renat. "We live in the city. Only the leadership lives here, the resistance is spread amongst the population."  
  
After about a half-an-hour of walking, they came up to a smooth metallic wall. Renat raised his hand, and the wall seemed to melt away and a lighted room became visible. Several men were there, with some kind of round devices in their hand, pointed like weapons at the group.  
  
"State your purpose," said one of the men.  
  
"Renat and Lelan, to see Shayman," said Lelan. "Yesala."  
  
"Code accepted," said the man. "Who are these others?"  
  
"They are from Earth," said Renat. "This one...is King Zahn, reincarnated in human form."  
  
The men looked at each other with startled expressions. After a few moments of apparent confusion, the man who spoke before finally told them to proceed. They walked down a lighted corridor, and entered a large chamber that seemed to glow with blue phosphorescent light.  
  
An older man came out of another door on the opposite end of the room, seemingly distraught.  
  
"Great Shayman," said Renat. "You were...."  
  
"Informed, yes," said the older man. "This is not supposed to be happening!!! What are you doing here?!!!!"  
  
"Um, these two people, your friends..."began Dr. Jackson.  
  
Shayman ignored Dr. Jackson and walked right up to Max. "You....you are the one called Max, are you not?"  
  
"Yes," said Max.   
  
"King Zahn," said Shayman.  
  
"Yes," replied Max.  
  
Shayman walked over to Michael, Isabel, and Tess, all in turn. He looked them over like lab rats, even reaching up and pulling Isabel's hair.  
  
"It worked better than we could have hoped," said Shayman. He then walked back over to Max. "But, you should not be here? Now was not the time. Where is Nasedo? He was placed in charge of your care? Where is he?"  
  
"Nasedo is dead," said Tess. "The Skins...killed him, years ago."  
  
"Ah, I see," said Shayman. "Regretful. He was one of our best operatives. The Queen Mother selected him specifically to guard you, to guide you as well. But, how did you get here? We would have known if you had used the Granolith."  
  
"Um, I think I can answer that," said O'Neill.  
  
Shayman turned and looked at him. "Human, species homosapien," said Shayman. "Unimpressive. Why were you brought? Do you serve the royal four?"  
  
"Serve!" said O'Neill. "They only people I serve are my General and my commander-in-chief, mister!"  
  
"Um, what Colonel O'Neill is trying to say," said Dr. Jackson, "is that...we brought them to Antar."  
  
"Impossible," said Shayman. "Humans have not yet developed interstellar travel, at least not the ones from Earth."  
  
Shayman was looking over the rest of the visitors from Earth, and froze with a startled expression when his eyes rested on Teal'c.  
  
"What is this?!" asked Shayman. "HE IS JAFFA!!! A servant of the Goa'uld!!! Do you all serve the Goa'uld?!!"  
  
"We do not," said Teal'c. "I am one of many Jaffa who have rebelled against the Goa'uld System Lords, and seek to destroy them."  
  
"I have not heard of this," said Shayman. "Though, granted, my off world information has been greatly reduced since the fall of the royal government to Kivar's forces. When did this happen?"  
  
"Several years ago," said Teal'c. "I and the rebel Jaffa have now allied ourselves with the Tauri, the humans of Earth."  
  
"But how did the Jaffa...the Goa'uld come into contact with humans on Earth?" asked Shayman. "The Goa'uld abandoned Earth millennia ago."  
  
"The United States Air Force is operating a Stargate," said Major Carter.  
  
Shayman's eyes widened with shock. "A STARGATE!!" he said. "You primitive fools!!! You are not ready for the forces you would meat in the galaxy traveling through the Stargate network."  
  
"HEY!" said O'Neill. "We do pretty well for ourselves! We've kicked the living crap out of the Goa'uld a number of times, and we have made allies."  
  
"Some of which brought us here," said Dr. Barrows. "Are you familiar with the Tokrah?"  
  
Shayman nodded. "So, they are your allies. I see now how you came here. They must have a ship somewhere in the Antar system, cloaked no doubt."  
  
"Great Shayman," said Renat. "They also claim to be allied with the Asgard."  
  
Shayman smiled. "If the Asgard have put that much trust in you to call you ally, then you humans must not be as dim witted as I believed. At any rate, you have aided King Zahn and the royal family in returning to Antar. For that, we should be grateful. But, now is not the right time to try and reclaim the throne from Kivar. This should not have happened for at least two more Earth years. We would have signaled you."  
  
"How would we have received it?" asked Michael.  
  
"You just would have, that is all you need to know," said Shayman.   
  
"Look, I'm not even sure if I would want to reclaim the throne," said Max. "We all have lives on Earth now. I have a wife back on Earth, and I am expecting a child...."  
  
"Oh, no," said Shayman. "You have taken a human MATE. This is...oh, if only Nasedo had not died. He could have guided you properly."  
  
"Look, Nasedo abandoned them when they were born!" said Alex. "They were raised by humans, loved by humans!! What the hell did you ever do for them?!"  
  
"At ease, Lieutenant," said Major Ambrose, calming the younger man down.  
  
"I do not understand why you are here then," said Shayman.  
  
"We were hoping that we could recruit Antar as an ally in our quest to rid the galaxy of the Goa'uld," said Teal'c.  
  
"A noble cause to be sure," said Shayman. "But we have our own problems to deal with. We can not help you solve yours."  
  
"How about in the area of technology?" asked Carter. "Weapons, ship designs, alternative power sources..."  
  
"Why should we give you such things?" asked Shayman.  
  
"You just said getting rid of the Goa'uld is a noble cause," said Dr. Jackson.  
  
"Noble causes run amuck it seems," said Shayman. "We have our own here, to end the tyranny of Kivar. Perhaps, if you help us to do that, we might aid in your crusade, eh. But....I would imagine the Asgard will not interfere. I know their ways. The Tokrah have a single purpose, to defeat the Goa'uld. They will not come to our aid either. Humans alone can offer no assistance. So, any such arrangement would be a useless thing to consider. Besides, Kivar already knows the royal four have been reborn as human-hybrids on Earth. He has been considering attacking Earth directly, both to destroy you and to take the humans as slaves."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't recommend he do that," said O'Neill. "That's another reason we are here, to let this Kivar guy know that he'd better not threaten Earth."  
  
"Your military forces could not stop them," said Shayman.  
  
"Well, you see, we are a protected planet, by treaty with the Asgard," said Dr. Jackson.  
  
"An Asgard protected world," said Shayman. "Hmmm. I would love to see Kivar try and attack Earth then. The Asgard would defeat his forces soundly."  
  
"I'd rather not see that, thank you," said O'Neill.  
  
**  
Kivar, the ruler of Antar, stood on a balcony overlooking his realm as he often did at night, enjoying the view of the city lights that stretched seemingly into infinity. He was master of all he surveyed, and nothing pleased him more than reminders of his power of the lives of millions of Antarians. He loved his power, and used it as he pleased. No one can challenge his power. All who once tried to prevent him from ascending to his destined reign over Antar are now dead.  
  
The sound of heavy boots were heard by Kivar coming up behind him. Kivar knew the gate of the approaching person all too well.  
  
"War Leader Nakalleen," said Kivar. "It is late. This had better be important."  
  
"Lord Kivar," said the black uniformed Nakalleen. "Our spy in the resistance have reported in."  
  
"Oh," said Kivar. "What is that old fool Shayman up to now?"  
  
"My Lord," said Nakalleen. "Our agent reports that the royal four are here, on Antar."  
  
Kivar turned sharply to face his loyal warrior-servant. "WHAT?!" he asked. "Here! That is not possible!! I would have known if they had used the Granolith to return to Antar from Earth!!"  
  
"My Lord," said Nakalleen. "Our spy said that there were human warriors with them. They were found along the coast, and brought before Shayman!"  
  
"Humans are not capable of traveling here!" said Kivar. "They have not even settled their own natural satellite!!"  
  
"Nevertheless, My Lord," said Nakalleen. "They royal four are here. Shall we implement the plan we had prepared for their return?"  
  
"Immediately," said Kivar. "Bring them before me, so that I may interrogate and execute them myself. I have looked forward to this for so long, for the day they would return. Now, the final failure of the followers of Zahn will come to fruition. Shayman, the royal four, their human traveling companions...all will die by the coming of another night."  
  
End of Chapter Ten. Chapter Eleven coming soon.  
  
Thank you, everyone, for your patience in waiting for me to post a new chapter. I had a major case of writer's block, but I'm over it now, and I can't wait to take you where this story is going next. So, stay tuned for new installments, and please...take a moment to review this chapter and let me know how you think the story is going. And thank you for all of the reviews I have gotten so far. 


End file.
